


My Sunshine After The Rain

by Jibin_Soseoldream



Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band), Block B, Jay Park (Musician), K-pop, YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 35,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibin_Soseoldream/pseuds/Jibin_Soseoldream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story portrays two sisters that are trying to mend their broken hearts since their sudden break ups. They thought they had it all, love, care, trust & harmony. From their failed relationships they hide their hearts and true feelings until one day they meet two guys unexpectedly. Will these two mystery men melt down the girl's cold hearts & teach them to love again? Take a journey together with the girls as they overcome their heartaches to fall in love again but this time, with the right men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One - 2 Broken Hearts in 1 day

A small breeze swept through what’s left of the autumn leaves. The wind reached Lexxi’s lips and she felt them crack. Lee Joon noticed her hand shivering in his, and pulled her to a halt.“You could have told me that you were cold,” Lee Joon said as he removed his scarf and wrapped it around her neck, “Better?”  
Lexxi nodded in reply. The air was brisk, but the sun was shining enough to warm the two of them as they walked hand in hand across the park. Lee   
Joon let out an exasperated sigh.  
“I just wish the agency would call me back!” he cried, his breath visible in the cold air.  
“Don’t worry; I know that they wouldn’t skip out on you. Because oppa is the best!” Lexxi put both her thumbs up in the air and smiled.  
Lee Joon smiled and pecked her on the cheek, “Aigoo, why is my girlfriend so cute!”“What? Are you saying that I wasn’t cute before?”  
“I was only kidding, you’re always cute!” he pinches her cheeks until they become red.  
They continued in silence, leaving each in their own thoughts.  
“Oppa?” Lexxi called out as she strolled.  
“Hmm?” Lee Joon sounded in reply.  
“I’m afraid of you becoming famous.”  
“What, why?”  
“You would meet other girls. Beautiful girls. And, you know…”  
She let go of his hand and quickened her pace towards an empty swing set. Lee Joon stood still for a moment and studied her. With a sigh, he walked slowly towards her.  
“Lexxi-ah. If I become famous, you’ll be the only one in my eyes.”  
“Do you promise?” Lexxi sighed out.  
Lee Joon pulls up her hand and intertwines her pinky finger with his own.  
“I pro—”.

\------------------  
“—exxi!” The sun grazed down and stung her eyes.  
“Yah, Lexxi!” Her vision cleared and her dream disappeared. The red walls around seem to bear down on her, enclosing her within.  
“Yeah, I’m awake already!” Lexxi threw her covers and pulled herself up.  
Her mother, Dara, let out an exasperated sigh. “Finally, I’ve been calling out to you for ten minutes!”  
Dara folded her arms and said, “Hurry up, your father’s waiting at the studio!”  
"Nae Eomma!" Lexxi replies in a sleepy tone.

_____________________________________________  
Chaeri Pov

Whooooschhh....whooooschhh sounds of the waves crashing as Chaeri and Taecyeon walk along the sandy beach.  
"Oppa!" Chaeri cutely called out to Taecyeon.  
"Hmm?" replied Taecyeon, Chaeri then walks up to him. As she trails behind him, she kisses his cheek and runs off into the wate"Can't catch me!"  
"Yah! Wait for me!" yelled Taecyeon as he started to run towards his cute and bubbly girlfriend.  
After hours of swimming, the couple then came out of the water to dry off and prepare for their picnic.  
"Oppa look what I made?" sang Chaeri as they were sitting on a blanket on the sand. Chaeri happily shows her boyfriend her handmade kimbap she made this morning.  
"Hmm...Could it be Bibimbap?" said Taecyeon in a joking manner.  
"Ani, oppa, how could you forget? It's your favorite!" Chaeri lightly hits Taecyeon's chest.  
"Arasso...I'm sorry my Chaeri pie." Taecyeon pinches his cute pouting girlfriend's cheeks.  
"Shall we eat?" The couple happily digs into their food laughing,smiling and feeding each other.

 

"Chaeri-ah!" Dara lightly shakes her daughter.  
"Can't we stay at the beach a bit longer oppa?" says Chaeri in a sleepy manner.  
"Chaeri-ah wake up! I made banana bread!" Dara again tries to shake her.  
Chaeri's eyes suddenly shot open as she sees her mom looking at her while laughing.  
"Aigoo...My baby is so in love that she even dreams of her boyfriend."  
"Eomma!!!! But wait! Did you really make banana bread?"  
"Nae it's on the table...now get up if you want some."

 

______________________________________________________________________  
Lexxi Pov 

It was a hot sunny day and Lexxi thought it would be a perfect time to visit Lee Joon at JYP. Before heading off to AsianWaves, where GD had requested for her to come, she got ready to meet her boo. Soon after, Lexxi now got into her shiny new red benz, turning on the engine and blasting "The Leaders" from her ipod that is connected to the stereo.  
"I can't wait to see oppa!He'll be so suprised to see me," Lexxi thought as she made her way towards the parking lot of the JYP building.  
After Lexxi parks her car, she enters the building where she sees a reception desk to ask where Lee Joon is.  
"Annyeonghaseyo...Do you by chance know where I can find Lee Joon?"  
"Ah Ye...You must be his girlfriend right?" The receptionist asked sweetly.  
"Nae," Lexxi bows.  
Then, a model like woman enters the building wearing Stylish sunglasses and a very expensive Chanel dress. Standing with poise and grace, she walks up to the receptionist.

"O-oh hello Soo yun! How are you?" the nervous receptionist asked.  
"Is Lee Joon oppa in today?"   
"Nae...He's in the recording studio on the 3rd floor"  
Then, Soo yun steps into the elevator, but before it closes Lexxi stops it to get in.  
"Excuse me but may I come in?" she shyly asked the beautiful woman.  
"You may...Are you also on your way to meet Lee Joon oppa?" Yuri curiously looked at Lexxi.  
"Nae...My name is Kwon Lexxi." She sticks out her hand to offer a handshake.  
"My name is Park Soo yun...nice to meet you" She puts on a forced smile and ignores Lexxi's outstretched hand.

 

*Ding*

The girls step out of the elevator and walk down a hallway trying to find the recording room. Once they found it, Lexxi had an urge to use the restroom.  
"Exuse me is there a ladies's room here?"  
"Yeah, I think i saw it back there" Yuri points down the hall.  
"Thank you," Lexxi bows and quickly heads to find the restroom.  
When Lexxi heads back to the recording room, she was in shock to see what was going on between her boyfriend and Yuri.  
"Hi oppa!" Yuri kisses Lee Joon on the lips  
"Yah! Don't ever kiss me again!" said Lee Joon in angry voice.  
"You'll have to get use to it since I'll become your wife soon," whined Yuri as she sits on Lee Joon's lap.  
After seeing that intimate action, Lexxi angrily walked into the room.  
"Yah! Lee Joon!"

Everyone in the room became shocked and silent.  
"L-Lexxi-ah why are you here?" nervously asked Lee Joon.  
"Is that all you have to say to me? I'm here because I wanted to suprise you but I see you're busy."   
Tears start to trickle down her face. Lexxi turned away and was about to walk to the elevator and leave, but Lee Joon caught a hold of her wrist.  
"Let me go!"cried Lexxi.  
"Babe...Let me explain!"  
"Don't call me that!" She exclaimed as she used her free hand to cover one of her ears.  
"Please?...Can we talk?" Lee Joon pleaded with a sincere voice.  
"Ughh fine...I'll give you 5 minutes...One, two, three...GO!"  
"A-arasso...The reason is...It's true, I love Yuri," he lied. There wasn't a day where he didn't stop thinking of Lexxi.  
"YOU'RE LYING!" cried out Lexxi as fresh new tears rolled down her face.  
"I'm sorry Lexxi...I am truly sorry." He tried pulling Lexxi into an embrace but Lexxi rejected it and left to her meeting at the studio.

 

______________________________________________________________________

Chaeri Pov

After Chaeri readied herself to go to the studio, she got a sudden text message from Taecyeon since he usually texts her in the afternoon and evening.

Taecyeon  
Jagiya!! What are you doing? I miss u...Let's meet at Starbucks for coffee...arasso? Saranghae <3

Chaeri  
Yah! When did oppa become a baby? Hehe...I'm going to the studio,miss u too...Nae see you at Starbucks...Saranghae oppa!<3

 

______________________________________________________________________

@ Club AsianWave studio

The studio is the place where GD produces music whenever he gets inspired.If not, then YG's studio can make him get back his inspiration.When night falls the club is running, bringing in thousands of hiphop lovers all over the world and Seoul.  
*knock knock*  
"Nae?...Come in," replied GD.  
Both of his daughters enter the studio and happily greeted their dad.

"Appa!" Chaeri runs into his arms like a little girl.  
"Aigoo! Dongseng you're not a little girl anymore! Hi appa."   
"Hehe it's ok Chaeri-ah, you will always be my little girl," GD assured his daughter.  
"That's why appa is the best!" Chaeri said as she put up both of her thumbs.  
"So, anyways why did you want us come?"  
" How would you girls like to start performing at the club?"asked GD.  
When the girls heard the question from their dad they were speechless. They remembered clearly that when they were kids they begged their mom and dad to let them perform.  
"Unnie...am I dreaming?"GD chuckled at his youngest daughter.  
"Dongseng-ah let's work really hard together ok?" Lexxi smiled as she grabbed her sister's h"Ok...We should start now if you want to debut in two weeks," GD said sternly.  
"Nae..." both of them replied.

___________________________

 

Recording Room

Song: Love Note(Original)

Chaeri: 

(Chorus)

if you read the note I wrote  
To know how my heart felt  
If you know just how I feel  
Write me back your confession here to this love note  
Oh boy I want you to know just how I want you so  
'cause when you're near I lose control and I want you hereIf only you knew that My heart is for you  
So I'll wait because your love is a dream come true

 

(Rap) 

I know I ain't the type to go and break your heart  
I'll be real with you from the very start  
When I first saw you, you caught my heart off guard  
You're like an angel, who knew that I'd fall hard  
It's just the way I feel, who knew that It'd be real  
It's not a lie; I'm not putting on a show  
'cause I miss you boo, so boy just let me know

 

Lexxi:

I took all my time to write how I feel  
No words could ever explain, my hearts in a reel  
As I go round and round, is it just a dream?  
Forget what they say, we're more than what it seems  
You and I, forever you and I,   
we're everlasting baby, we already surpass time  
As we stay together, we're gonna be together  
Just let me know the deal, because our love is sealed  
Uh, just hold me down baby, just hold me down  
It's me and you forever baby, just hold me down  
Believe in me, that's all I ask, it's our love boo  
That needs to be unmasked, uh

(Chorus 

Soon after they were done recording the song. Then Chaeri bid her dad and sister goodbye as she headed over to Starbucks to meet her beloved Taecyeon.

_________________________________________________________________________

@ Starbucks

Taecyeon is sitting at the table nervously as he waits for his girlfriend. But why is he so nervous? He's a player, or used to be one, as he's use to dating a girl for two months and then breaking up with them. Then Chaeri walks in happily as she sees her boyfriend sitting at one of the tables.  
"Oppa!" Chaeri happily called to Taecyeon.  
"O-oh...Annyeong Chaeri," Taecyeon nervously replied.  
"Oppa... What's wrong? What happened to jagiya!!" she said jokingly as she imitated his text.  
"Ahh jeongmal!...Let's order something," he scoffed, getting annoyed.  
The waitress came to take their order and soon after, their orders arrived.  
"Sheesh oppa...I was only kidding!"  
"Whatever, it's not like I'll see you again," he mumbled as he drank his drink.  
"What? Wae?" "Because I've been playin' you all along".  
"So throughout our relationship, you've been faking your love?"  
"Bingo! You're a smart girl," he smirked as he finished his drink.  
"Did you even love me?" Chaeri felt a pain go through her heart as she tried to process the situation.  
"It was all me acting like I loved you," he laughed.  
After hearing those last words, tears began to stream down her cheeks. Chaeri then got up from her chair and called Lexxi to pick her up.


	2. Chapter Two - The Truth

Lee Joon POV 

 

"Oppa you're so funny," Lexxi giggled as she hugged Lee Joon.  
"Hey! I'm always funny!"   
"Right, right." They both laughed as they continued walking through the park holding hands. 

 

It was a warm afternoon and the couple was on another date. After walking around a bit, they came across a bench and decided to sit and rest. 

 

"Wait here, I'll buy us some drinks. Don't go anywhere, Arasso?" Lexxi nodded in reply as she happily sat down to wait for her beloved to return.  
Lee Joon walked to the closest vending machine and purchased two drinks. He happily hummed to himself as he walked back to meet with Lexxi. However, once the bench was in his view he realized Lexxi wasn't there. 

 

*knock knock*  
"Hyung! Hyung! Wake up!"  
"Lexxi-ah where did you go?" Lee Joon whispered sleepily.  
"Hyung, I'm not Lexii, I'm Thunder!"  
Lee joon lazily opens up his eyes and groans. He gets up and slowly walks up to the door and opens it. He sees Thunder happy as ever and he rolls his eyes at the sight. 

 

"Why are you here?"  
"Hyung, you're in trouble!" Thunder yelled grabbing Lee Joon by the shoulders.  
"Why? What's going on?" An incredulous look present on the older boy's face.  
"Well, I may have done something bad as well." Thunder laughed nervously as he released his Hyung from his grasp.  
"Thunder what did you do?" Lee Joon raised an eyebrow at him.  
"I may have given Soo yun Lexxi's number..." Thunder trailed off.  
"Yah! You fool! How could you be so careless. Can't you see I'm trying to protect Lexxi? And you giving Soo yun Lexxi's number isn't helping." Lee Joon attempts to punch Thunder for being careless. Thunder flinches in return but doesn't feel the impact of a punch. 

 

"Aish..... So what do you think Soo yun is going to do?"  
Thunder sighs in relief of not getting punched and replies, "I don't know Hyung, but are you sure you're going through with this arranged marriage?"  
"I have to..... It's for my dad." Lee Joon looks sadly at the ground as he continues, "I have to for my dad's company since soo yun's dad is business partners with my dad."  
"They agreed that Soo yunand I should marry since I'll have to take over the company, but I don't want to. My career is being a singer."  
"Isn't there anything you can do to change their minds?" Thunder asked.  
Lee Joon shook his head, "No, it's basically set in stone."  
"I'm sorry Hyung."  
"It's not your fault. Besides, I feel more sorry for Lexxi.... She doesn't deserve this." Lee Joon deeply sighed.  
"So what are you going to do?"  
"I don't know yet. But all I can do is try to leave Lexxi out of this. Who knows what evil scheme Yuri has in store for Lexxi."  
"Good idea Hyung." 

 

They both nodded in agreement and left it at that. 

 

"But first..... Lets get food Hyung! Foooood!"  
Lee Joon sighed with annoyance, "Why would you eat at this time?"  
"Don't you know Hyung? Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!"  
_______________________________________________________________  
Soo yun   
She grabbed her mascara from her makeup bag and proceeded to coat her long lushes lashes with them. She sighed happily thinking about all her riches. She had an expensive apartment with the best view of the city. She was sitting at her custom made vanity filled with expensive make up she got from her modeling job. And soon she would have the most gorgeous husband to add to her collection. 

 

"But wait...." Soo yun whispered to herself.  
It was time to move things along with her plot. She smirked evilly as she reached for her phone. She opened it and scrolled down until she found the number in question, Thunder. She then proceeded to text him. 

 

Soo yun  
Oppa, do you know who this Kwon Lexxi girl is? Lee Joon oppa seems to know her.  
Thunder  
Yeah, Lexxi is my niece and also is Lee Joon-hyung's girlfriend.  
Soo yun   
Girlfriend?! Niece? Since when?  
Thunder  
Since high school. They were a really cute couple back then . Lexxi was my niece since she was born.  
Soo yun   
Really now? Oppa you wouldn't mind giving me her number, would you? I wouldn't mind getting to know her since I met her at JYP yesterday.   
Thunder  
Oh sure noona. Here's the number: xxx-xxx-xxxx 

 

Soo yun closed her phone and looked up at herself through the mirror. She smirked. Her plan was moving into action.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
GD POV  
It was a lovely morning in the Kwon household. Dara usually wakes everyone up as the eomma and because of her busy schedule. As an artist she had to go to the recording studio, then practice at the dance studio, and after the photoshoots for Adidas and Jeremy Scott for the magazine pictorial. But this morning was different. 2NE1 had a day off so Dara was going to go out with the girls to do some shopping. Before she leaves, she wanted to wake up GD and cook him breakfast. 

 

"Yeobo wake up!" Dara taps GD lightly.  
"Jiyongie, I have to go shopping with Bommie today! Wake up so I can cook you breakfast so I can meet up with her. And don't you have to be at the studio soon?"  
GD groans as he turns over on the bed, "I can go there later. I'm sleepy."  
"Aigoo.... Aren't you going to help the girls with their debut?" Dara said as she placed both hand on her hips.  
"I can do it at the studio later." He closes his eyes so that he could go back to sleep.  
"Would this help you get up?" She kisses him lightly on the cheek and giggles at her cute husband.  
"Now I'm awake." The two laugh at his reply.  
"Can I have another one?" He pouts at his beautiful wife.  
"Later." She giggled as she imitated him from before. 

 

*ring ring*  
"Oh, yeobseyo?" Dara answers the phone.  
"Oh, Dara-noona! Is GD-hyung awake? We need him at the studio now." Dara then puts the phone on speaker so that GD to could hear the conversation too.  
Dara then looks at her husband and sees that hes trying to fall asleep again.  
"Youngbae-ah, Jiyong is still sleeping. I tried to wake him up but he doesn't want to."  
"Ah, shall I sing you a song then noona?"  
"Sure!"  
"Girl, I need a girl---"  
GD suddenly sits up from the bed. "Yah! Youngbae-ah! Stop serenading my wife!"  
Dara giggles at her hubbie's response and says, "Oh. He's awake now Youngbae!"  
"Youngbae, I'm gonna get you once I get to the studio."  
"Then come and get me," Youngbae replies playfully. He then hangs up. 

 

After the conversation on the phone the couple goes into the kitchen to fix breakfast. 

Lexxi POV  
The red walls and the bright light from the window welcomed Lexxi as she slowly opened her eyes. she then scurried out of bed and into the kitchen. 

 

" Morning Lexxi-ah come in and eat," greeted her mother who was cooking pancakes.  
" Morning Eomma! Mmmm smells good"  
"Lexxi-ah we're starting rehearsal at noon," said GD while he was sitting at the table going over his schedule for today. Lexxi nodded her head in reply.  
"Pancakes are done!" Happily said Dara as she carefully placed the plate of pancakes on the table.  
" eat up!" Dara took off her apron so that she could get ready to meet up with Bom. the two just looked at the stacks of pancake and then looked at Dara.  
" um...Eomma you know I love you right?" As she holds her mom's shoulders.  
"Yah! Just eat them," said GD as he was trying to defended his wife's cooking.  
"Only if you eat them first". Suddenly her cell phone rang but the caller was unknown. 

 

Soo yun   
Yeoboseyo?  
Lexxi  
Um... Excuse me? May I ask who's calling?  
Soo yun   
Ahh it's Park Soo yun! This is Kwon Lexxi's phone right?  
Lexxi  
N-Nae   
Soo yun   
I'm sorry if I called you so sudden I got your number from Lee Joon oppa  
Lexxi  
Oh...  
Soo yun   
So anyways I was hoping we could meet right now if you're not busy?  
Lexxi  
Um... I have a little time now  
Soo yun   
Oh great! Then I'll see you at the coffee shop!  
*hangs up* 

 

"Eomma , Appa I have to get going now, thanks for breakfast!" As Lexxi goes back to her room to get ready.  
" But you didn't even eat them!" GD said with a confused look.  
"Eomma made it all for you, appa."  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Soo yun   
Soo yun enters the coffee shop stylish as always, walking with poise and grace.  
"Hello miss, what can I get you?" Asked the waiter.  
" I'll just have a cafe latte."  
" coming right up." The waiter bowed and left to get her order.  
minutes after her order came. Lexxi enters the shop.  
" Lexxi-ssi over here!" Called out Soo yun .  
"So glad you could come!" A fake smile present on the model's face.  
Lexxi bowed and forced a smile, "Nae...I don't have a lot of time though".  
"Let's get right to it, anyways what's your relationship with lee joon oppa?".  
"We dated in highschool.....how about you?"  
Soo yun smirked, "I'm his childhood friend and soon to be wife."  
Lexxi's eyes widened at her response. "Wife?"  
"Oh, oppa didn't tell you?" Soo yun said in a cutesy voice.  
"How can this be? We've been dating for a while.... How could he be engaged to someone else so soon?"  
"Well, people do crazy things when they're in love."  
"I see...." A disappointing look present on the young girl's face.  
With a triumphant look, Soo yun said, "Since you're so close to oppa, I just wanted to invite you to the wedding. Oppa couldn't do it himself since he's so busy. He asked me to do it for him."  
With a fake smile, she reached into her bag and took out a white envelope. She then extended her hand to offer the invitation to Lexxi. With a troubled expression, Lexxi accepted the invitation and bowed in return.  
"Well I have to go now, it was nice seeing you again. I hope the next time I see you, it's at mine and Lee Joon oppa's wedding. Bye."  
Soo yun then got up from the table, leaving money behind for her drink, and left the cafe. A smirk stretched across her face as her plan was coming to a close.  
"Lee Joon-oppa is mine."


	3. Chapter Three - Goodbye Lee Joon

As Lee Joon was in the dressing room getting ready for the wedding, there came a knock at the door.  
"Who is it?"  
"Hyung it's me," Thunder replied.  
"Come in." Lee Joon tried unlocking the door while trying to tie his tie at the same time.  
"Wow someone looks good with no guilt?" Thunder said in a joking manner.  
"Yah! This isn't the time to be joking!" A distressed look present on the groom's face. His eyebrows were scrunched showing his frustration while his hands balled into fists.  
"I'm sorry hyung." Thunder put his hand on Lee Joon's shoulder as a way to try and comfort him.  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
"Lee Joon-ah," Lee Joon's father called as he walked into the room.  
"Nae appa. What is it?"  
"I just wanted to tell you that we're almost ready."  
Lee Joon nodded in response, "Arasso appa".  
Before Lee Joon's father left he turned towards Thunder.  
"Thunder-ah." He gave a small smile while patting his back.  
Thunder gave a small bow. "Nae…Sir."  
With a sincere look, the older man requested, "Please continue to help my son."  
"Nae...Sir" Thunder gave a sad smile in return and bowed again.  
"Well, we should go to the church now," he lightly chuckled before ushering both boys out of the room.

 

________________________________________________________________

Lexxi POV

It was a beautiful day. Truly a perfect time to have a wedding. With a hopeless sigh, Lexxi somehow forced herself to get ready. As she was sitting at her vanity table putting on makeup, she felt a strong burst of pain in her heart. She always dreamed that, even while they were dating, Lee Joon would be the one that she married. But now, all those dreams of the future were crushed. Today is the day where she'll have to watch the one she loves tie the knot with someone else.  
*knock* *knock*  
Chaeri entered her sister's room. "Unnie I'm heading to practice-Whoa!"  
Lexxi in returned glared at her dongseng, "Whoa? What's with that reaction?"  
"I mean, you're going to the studio dressed like that?" Chaeri tried to play it off, but failed as she nervously laughed. Lexxi felt bad for giving her sister attitude. It wasn't her fault the love of her life was getting married to someone else.

The older sister gave a sad smile as she shook her head. She looked back at the mirror to continue putting on the finishing touches of her makeup. "Aniyo... I actually have a wedding to go to."  
Chaeri's eyes widened. "A Wedding?"  
Lexxi nodded, "Nae… a wedding."  
"How come I wasn't invited?"  
Lexxi began to tear up at the thought of the wedding. She was trying her best to hold it in, but talking about it made everything worse.  
"Unnie!!! Are you okay? Mianhae, I didn't mean to upset you."  
Lexxi shook her head and patted her tears dry. "It's not your fault…Sorry I really need to get ready now, I'll see you later."  
"Arasso," Chaeri awkwardly answered back. As she was about to close the door, she hesitated a moment before getting the courage to ask one more question.  
"Unnie? Who's wedding are you attending?"  
Lexxi's eyes widened and hesitated to answer the question. She loved Chaeri, but she didn't want to burden her younger sister with her problems. Even though as sisters they told each other everything, this was something Lexxi could not talk about. The heartbreak would truly destroy what little life she had inside. The only reason she was attending the wedding was to get closure. She loved Lee Joon so much, and if he wanted to marry Yuri because he loved her more, than so be it. All she wanted was for him to be happy and if she got hurt in return, then she'll take it. She'll wear a fake mask and pretend she isn't hurting.  
"Unnie?"  
Lexxi turned and gave a sad smile to her dongseng, "A close friend of mine."

 

_________________________________________________________________

@ The Wedding

The church was beautifully decorated for the couple's big day. Everyone was dressed so elegantly because their wedding style was traditional and elegant. So the church was decorated in colors of white and pastels. The piano started playing to indicate that the marriage ceremony was starting. Soo yun  was being walked down by her father, a huge grin present on the bride's face. Once Soo yun got closer to Lee Joon, she saw a smile on his face. Her smile widened at this. However, behind that smile was pain and anger. Lee Joon was always good at hiding his true emotions.  
"We are gathered here today to join together Lee Joon and Park Soo yun ," said the priest as he walked towards the alter.  
"But before we start is there anyone here who opposes this couple's marriage?" The priest looked around the room to see if anyone raised their hand.  
Meanwhile at the pews, Lexxi was biting her quivering lip. Her eyes became watery at the sight of the beautiful couple. Even though she wanted so badly to stop the wedding, she would only be a burden to Lee Joon. He would end up hating her if she ruined this moment. A small tear ran down her face at the thought. For a second Lexxi pictured herself in soo yun's position, with a beautiful gown, standing next to her beloved Lee Joon. But then the image disappeared. Now that dream would never be a reality.  
"No One?...Okay we shall proceed."  
After, the couple recited their vows.  
"Do you Park Soo yun take Lee Joon to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
Before Soo yun answered she turned to the audience and set her eyes on Lexxi with a smirk on her face.  
"I Do," replied Soo yun haughtily.  
"Do you Lee Joon take Park Soo yun as your lawfully wedded wife?"  
"I-I..." Lee joon stammered. He knew he should answer, but it didn't feel right. Especially if you say those words to someone else when the one you love is there waiting for your reply. But he couldn't. He already broke Lexxi's heart and what about his father? He couldn't disappoint him. There was nothing else left to do.  
"I-I D-do," whispered Lee Joon.  
"I now pronounce you, husband and wife!"  
Everyone in the pews proceed to cheer and applaud the newly weds. Lexxi stood up and reluctantly clapped for the wedded couple. Before leaving, she wanted to look at Lee Joon one last time before never seeing him again. This was the closure she needed. As the couple walked down the aisle, Lee Joon caught sight of Lexxi. In that moment all he could see was love in her eyes, but something else was present. Acceptance?  
"Lexxi…." Lee Joon whispered softly to himself.  
With a defeated smile Lexxi mouthed out the words, "Congratulations."  
Then she was lost in the crowd as Soo yun pulled her now husband further down the aisle. That last image of Lexxi was forever burned into his mind. But this was the consequence he had to take for breaking her heart. This is what Lee Joon deserved.

As the couple left the church in their limo, everyone proceeded to leave the church to go to the party. Lexxi was left standing in the church. She took one last look at the altar and then continued her way to the exiting doors of the church.  
"I guess she's the better woman," Lexxi said with tears threatening to fall as she slowly walked out of the church and towards her car. This was the last time she would cry for Lee Joon. After, she would lock her heart up and pretend to move on with her life. It was time to head to the studio and finally forget.


	4. Chapter Four- Girl Talk

After the wedding, Lexxi got into her shiny red Benz and drove to Club AsianWave. When she arrived at the club, it was jam packed with people. As always, the music was blasting and the dance floor was filled with bodies of people dancing away to the bumping music.

"Heyy Unnie you made it!" Chaeri happily hugged her sister.

 

Lexxi nodded, "Nae, I just came back from my friend's wedding."

 

"Ahh really?"

 

With a questioning gaze, Lexxi asked, "Where's eomma and appa?"

 

"Appa is about to perform and Eomma is in the dressing room."

 

Lexxi bit her lip trying to contain back her sobs, but she couldn't hold it in any longer. "Ahh really. . . " Lexxi sobbed.

 

"Unnie are you okay? Why are you crying?" Chaeri hugged her older sister. Lexxi brought her arms up and embraced her little sister back.

 

"Wanna talk about it?" Chaeri whispered.

Lexxi shook her head. Now wasn't the time to talk about her problems. She had to be strong for her sister, her parents, but mostly importantly, for herself. She didn't want to trouble her family, this was her burden to bear.

 

"Ani gwenchanayo dongseng... let's just see Eomma. She's probably looking for us."

Chaeri reluctantly agreed, "...Arraso."

They released each other from their embrace and went to go find Dara who was in the dressing room.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

@ the Dressing Room

 

DARA's POV

 

"Where are the girls?" Dara nervously asked as she was pacing back and forth. She never performed without the presence of all of her family. They were her foundation and their support really meant the world to her. They were always there, whether they were watching from the crowd or waiting in the dressing room.To Dara, her children were her good luck charms.

 

"Yeobo, please calm down,"GD said as he brought his wife into his embrace.

 

Dara shook her head, "I can't calm down! I need them here!"

 

Then there came a knock at the door and GD answered it.

 

"Appa, Eomma we're here!" Their daughters entered the room. Chaeri had a small smile on seeing her beloved parents together. Lexxi on the other hand, wasn't looking to well. It was obvious she was crying from her puffy red eyes and her tear-stained cheeks.

 

When Dara saw her daughters, she immediately hugged them.

 

A sudden knock came at the door only for it to be Lydia. "You're on in 5," said Lydia to GD as he was too hugging the girls.

When GD left to perform with BigBang, Dara started questioning the girls.

"Where were you?"

"I was in the practice room with the Kwon oppas," the youngest daughter replied.

"And how about you Lexxi-ah?" Dara turned to ask her other daughter.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Lexxi POV

"And how about you Lexxi-ah?" her mother turned to ask.

"I-I was..." Lexxi stammered. She wanted to tell her mom about the wedding, and about how mean soo yun was, and how much she loved Lee Joon but things ended for them. Fresh tears were about to fall just as she remembered what happened at the wedding. She couldn't let her mom see her in her moment of weakness. Her mom was about to perform on stage, how can Dara perform well if she is worrying about her eldest daughter? That would be selfish. Her eomma always works very hard for her performances and Lexxi didn't want to trouble her. She had to be strong, just like her eomma. To prevent herself from breaking down in front of everyone, Lexxi walked out of the dressing room and went outside to get fresh air. Hopefully she'll calm down by the time 2NE1 has to perform.

"Unnie!" Chaeri called out to her sister who left everyone in shock.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Chaeri POV

"Unnie!"

"Did I say something wrong?" Her mother said with a worried expression.

Chaeri shook her head to try and ease her mother's worries, "Eomma I'll be back."

"Don't worry Dara, I'll go for you. You just continue getting ready," said CL as she stood up from her chair since she was already prepared to perform.

"Gomawo CL. Please look after Lexxi for me. I would go, but I have to get ready." CL nodded in return and left with Chaeri to go find Lexxi.

When both Chaeri andCL found Lexxi, her back was against the wall as she was squatting and crying.

"Unnie please talk to us?" Chaeri said with a worried tone.

Lexxi shook her head. She couldn't burden them.

Chaeri cried in frustration, "Eomma is really worried! You just ran off on her!"

Lexxi softly whispered, "I don't want to burden anyone."

"That is it!"

Lexxi and Chaeri's eyes both widened at CL's outburst.

CL grabbed Lexxi by her arm and pulled her up to a standing position.

 

"CL sunbae-nim?"

"Stop being so selfish!" CL said defiantly.

Lexxi could only stare in disbelief that she was being scolded.

"You don't want to be a burden? Well, right now you are!"

"I didn't mean to be..." More tears started flowing from Lexxi's eyes.

With a strong gaze, CL looked at Lexxi and demanded, "Look me in the eyes Lexxi-ah and tell me nothing is wrong."

Lexxi turned her head away, not being able to do as requested. "See, you can't even do that." CL continued her rant.

"What you're doing right now is only worrying your family more. Can't you see how upset Chaeri is to see you, her unnie crying. And what do you think your eomma is feeling right now? She is worried about you since you just ran off on her. Even though GD-oppa is performing, what will happen when he comes back from his performance to see that you're not there?"

Lexxi cried out, "I just want to be strong for my family. I don't want to bother them with my problems when there's already so much going on for them."

CL smiled and patted Lexxi's head.

"But that's why you have family. They are there to support you and comfort you. They are your foundation."

Chaeri nodded in agreement as she said, "CL sunbae-nim is right. I'm always here for unnie and I want to help you as much as eomma and appa. It's not a trouble at all, we are family for a reason."

Lexxi nodded as she wiped away her tears, "You guys are right. I'm sorry for my selfish behavior."

"It's fine. If you want to be strong, you have to overcome your weakness first. But you can't do that alone. As the leader of 2NE1, I had a lot of struggles I had to face, but since my parents always traveled it was hard to find comfort in them. That is why I have my YG Family. They were there for me when my family couldn't be there. We are called YG Family for a reason."

Chaeri smiled and said, "We are one big loving family!"

CL smiled in return. "Now Lexxi-ah, are you ready to tell us what happened?"

Lexxi took a few deep breaths assuring herself that she needed to finally get it off her chest.

"Arasso... I'll tell you everything." And Lexxi proceeded to tell them everything that happened, from what she saw at the studio, to her cafe meeting with Yuri, to the wedding that she just returned from.

After telling them everything, a guy suddenly came out from the club entrance, only to be Big Bang's maknae.

"Ahh Jinjja! Why is it so hot out here!" Seungri whined as he came to tell CL that 2NE1 was going on stage soon.

"Yah! Don't you know this is a private talk we're having?" CL said as soon as she saw Seungri.

Seungri started fluttering his eyes and pretended to act like a love sick girl, "Jinjja? What are you talking about? Fashion? The boyfriends? Ooh Taecyeon oppa, you're so cute! And Lee Joon oppa, I Love you!" Seungri spoke in a cringe worthy high pitched voice. The three girls both raised an eyebrow at the strange guy. Seungri's female voice was a total fail.

CL groaned in frustration and yelled, "No! Now leave!" CL was obviously annoyed, but she found him funny and the girls started laughing.

"A-Arasso noona, but Teddy hyung said you guys are on in 5."

"Teddy oppa said that?" As she softened up and twisted her hair with her fingers.

"Yah! You're a whole different person when you hear someone mention teddy hyung," Seungri looked at CL with a weird expression.

"Yah! Arent you supposed to be helping me?" said Lexxi jokingly as she brought her hands to her hips.

"Oops, mianhae Lex."

Lexxi laughed, "Gwenchanayo! I'm feeling much better now." They then proceeded to go back inside the club for 2NE1's upcoming performance.


	5. Chapter Five - Bittersweet Realization

Lexxi Pov 

It was a nice summer day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and there was a light breeze. The birds were chirping and the insects were buzzing. It was a perfect day to be outside and to take pictures of the scenery. Lexxi just arrived at the park she liked to visit.   
"Ahh it looks like a nice day for a photo shoot!" Lexxi said as she took out her Nikon from her car. Since this was the only day she had free time, she decided to take advantage of that and have a photoshoot.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________

Zico POV

Zico woke up to the natural sunlight coming into his room. After getting up, he checks Jay's room. It was a strange morning since Jay usually wakes him up to tell him that he's leaving for work. When he entered Jay's room, he found that his hyung's bed was empty. Confused, Zico decided to text Jay to see what was up. Jay soon replied to his texts.

 

Jay  
Zico-ah, sorry I didn't wake you up this morning

 

Zico

Hyung, it's ok, I know you have that class to teach.

 

After texting Jay and eating breakfast, Zico got dressed so that he could go for his daily jog at the park.

 

_____________________________________________________

 

Lexxi Pov 

*click* *click* *click* "Mhmm, this is such a nice atmosphere," Lexxi smiled to herself as she took a picture of an old couple holding hands and walking down the concrete path.

 

 

Suddenly, a guy in a gray hoodie, who was jogging too fast, knocked down the girl.

 

"Ahhh!" *thump*

 

Zico stopped jogging and after he heard a girl scream. He hadn't noticed her because he was too focused jogging and listening to his music.

 

"Miss, are you alright? I'm sorry I didn't see you there," Zico said politely as he took off his earphones which was blasting really loud hip hop music.

 

"um...ye- yes." Lexxi nodded nervously as she looked at the guy's face. He was really handsome. She blushed at this as she dusted her clothes off. 

 

Zico raised an eyebrow at the girl, "Are you sure? I don't need to bring you to the hospital, right?" 

 

Lexxi giggled at the boy and reassured him, "No, I'm fine really. At least you didn't leave after you bumped into me."

 

Zico shrugged. "Well, that's something a jerk would do, but I'm not a jerk."

 

Then there was an awkward silence. During this time, Zico started to admire the girl in front of him. A light blush dusted his cheeks as he noticed how cute she was. He shook his head embarrassed that he was blatantly checking her out. Lexxi was just looking at everything but the boy. She didn't know what else to say and she didn't want to make a fool out of herself. She then noticed some loud beats coming out of his earphones. 

"Wow, that is a catchy beat," she noted.

 

Zico's eyes widened in surprised. "Thanks I just recently made this song."

"Oh really? Do you mind if I listen to it?"

Zico stared in bewilderment but then snapped himself out of his momentary pause. He nodded as he gave the girl an earphone to listen to. She thanked him and proceeded to listen to the music.

 

She smiled and nodded her head to the beat. After the song was finished she gave back the earphone.

 

"That's really cool that you rap."

 

"Oh, thanks. It's a bit of a hobby of mine, just like how yours is photography." The both of them walked while Lexxi continued taking pictures.

 

"Well, it's a bit of a secret but I do rap a little myself." She stopped walking and winked at Zico.

 

Zico raised his eyebrows as if challenging the girl. "Oh really now? You don't look like the type to rap. Prove it." Zico smirked, trying to keep his cool. On the inside he was really excited though, he hadn't met a lot of girls that listened to rap.

 

"Well, why don't you show me what you got first?" Lexxi smiled. 

"Alright." Zico then proceeded to freestyle.   
Nice weather, the wind blows just right, my sensitivity fills  
The bright hue of the sunlight becomes a light to me, gives me confidence, Let me holla at ya  
I call you to a place with a great view, “it’s the feeling”, apply a lot of cream and shave  
I say a few cheap lines to the mirror

M~ Girl I do I do I do adore  
I’m telling you this in advance but I’ve got no ill-intent  
Because the 1 second I’m with you is like London’s fencing  
I who was really shy, overflows with vigor because of you  
Too easily stolen, my emotion, Here is the evidence huh?"

After spitting some bars, he came close to Lexxi, filling the gap between them, and whispered near her ear, "Your turn cutie." He then smirked at the blush that adorned her cheeks and stepped back. This was going to be interesting.

When Zico stepped back it left Lexxi feeling uncomfortable, but not in a bad way. It felt like butterflies were fluttering in her stomach. A guy has never been this straightforward to her before. Even Lee Joon wasn't like this. She didn't know how to feel in this moment, but she knew she had to show him what she's made of.  
"Well, aren't you gonna show me your skills?" Zico raised his eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"um..." Lexxi trailed off as she was trying to figure out a rap to impress him.

She breathed in through her nose and then exhaled. She looked Zico straight in the eyes and smirked.

Excuse me for a minute, can we talk?

it's time I make move, 12 o'clock 

Damn, am I late?

but you caught my eye 

Ain't nobody like you, ain't nobody so fly like I,

I can't express it though, 

I ain't playin' when I say this ain't a show

You gots to know that this is fo sho, 

but if you bounce I ain't stressin' bro, just let things flow

Zico nodded his head impressed. "Not bad, needs a bit of tweaking, but you got potential...maybe one day we can collaborate?"

Lexxi blushed, "Thanks."

"Well, it was nice meeting you..."

"Lexxi... My name is Lexxi," she smiled.

 

"Woo Ji Ho, or you can call me Zico," he replied as he scratched the back of his neck.

 

"O-oh ok, well hopefully I'll see you around." Lexxi gave a quick bow and then waved before she started to walk back to her car. Even though he seemed really chill and nice, she couldn't risk getting close to him. She decided not too long ago that she would just stay single and not focus on relationships. She just didn't want to get hurt again after Lee Joon. Her heart couldn't take anymore pain.

 

Zico stared silently before he unconsciously, he shouted out at the girl.

 

"Wait! You should come to our underground club sometime.." Zico trailed off he saw her getting further. He shook his head, he was too late. Now he'll never know if he'll see her again.

"Lexxi, huh?" Zico contemplated to himself. Well, he'll just have to come to the park more often.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

@ Teddy's cafe

 

 

Teddy POV

*ding * *ding* The small bell chimed signaling that someone entered the cafe. 

 

"Hey Lex, whats up?" Teddy said as he looked up from what he was doing.

 

"Hey Teddy oppa! Just came from the park," Lexxi smiled.

 

"One of your daily photo shoots?"

 

She nodded in return. "Yup...maybe next time you'll be my model," she teased jokingly.

 

"Ok just give some time to work out my swag poses." He tried out different poses in front of Lexxi. Lexxi just giggled at his silliness.

 

 

"Heyy Lex, Teddy oppa, nice poses," CL laughed as she enters the cafe.

 

"CL sunbaenim! Are my parents at the studio?

 

CL nodded and rolled her eyes,"Yea and you're dad is being lovey dovey again." Lexxi giggled at this.

 

"Ah arasso. I gotta go to practice now. Bye oppa, sunbae!" Lexxi bowed at the two. As she walked past CL she mouthed a "good luck with Teddy oppa."

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

Chaeri POV

 

Chaeri entered her dad's studio. In the studio, the rest of Bigbang and Dara were present.

 

"Hi Appa, Eomma and everyone!" she greeted happily.

 

"Ooh Appa, we finished writing a new song," she sang as she held up the lyrics in front of him.

 

 

Our Storm (Original)

 

Chaeri: 

 

Boy,tell me what's the deal?

 

Can we make it official? cause my heart is telling me that you're the one I need

 

whenever you're around, you're where I wanna be, it's you I see

 

I really wanna be your girl

 

I wanna be the one that's in your world

 

I wanna be the one you love

 

Be the one you think of when you sleep at night

 

(Chorus)

 

If it's raining then it's pouring tonight

 

Cause I'm standing here drowning inside 

 

If this is what heartbreak feels like 

 

It must be our storm, our storm

 

 

Lexxi: 

 

I wish I could be your girl

 

You're my whole entire world

 

But then, I see you with her

 

what happen to us? (us)

 

what happen to everything we worked up to be?

 

Now it's all gone damn

 

I really thought you were the one

 

But you tore it all apart 

 

But now it's just me and my lonely heart

 

(chorus)

After GD looked over the lyrics, he agreed to record the song.

 

"Great song baby girl," her father praised her.

 

Chaeri had a huge smile on her face. "Thanks Appa."

 

"Im gonna head to practice now".

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

CL POV  
Now that Lexxi left, and it's just her and Teddy in the cafe, Cl was trying to stay as cool as possible.

 

"So..How's business going oppa?" She turned around and scolded herself for asking such a silly question.

 

"It's good..." Teddy replied.

 

"Man, I should've have came here when it just opened," she muttered to herself as she looked around the cafe. At least if there were people there, it wouldn't be so awkward. With just her and Teddy in the room, it made her really nervous. It was strange, only he could do something like this to her. She was always so strong and confident, but when it came to him, she just turned to putty. 

 

"Yeah, you should've came with Dara and Bom," Teddy agreed.

 

"Well, I'm here now!" CL tried to reassure him. A silent pause came between the two. During this time CL was trying to figure out a way to tell Teddy her feelings for him. It was so hard though, especially since he didn't seem like he was interested in her. Plus, they were several years a part, would he want someone so much younger than him?

 

Teddy then broke her out of her thoughts by putting a scone infront of her to try.

 

"Here, try it and let me know what you think."

 

CL nodded and proceeded to take a bite out of the scone. When CL tasted the scone, she felt like she was in heaven and that her taste buds were dancing.

 

"This is really good!"

After she took a gulp of her drink, she thought it would be a good time to confess.

"Oppa listen...I- I have to tell you something," CL whispered nervously played with her hands.

"Ok what's up?" Teddy replied as he sat down at one of the tables.

CL followed and sat arcoss from him.

"Oppa I-I..." CL stammered trying to tell Teddy how she felt. But the words wouldn't come out. However, the situation was saved when CL's phone started ringing. She gave a quick apology to Teddy and answered the phone

 

CL 

Yeoboseyo?

Dara

CL? Where are you?

CL

With Teddy oppa. Wae?

Dara

Ahhh With Teddy Oppa?! So what are you guys doing? Hmm?

CL

Yah! I was in the middle of telling him something!

Dara

Oohh are you finally confessing after all these years?

CL 

I can't now! Cause its ruined!

Dara

Ohh mianhae. Anyways, we have to meet Will I am now.

Cl

Arasso bye

 

CL sighed as she hung up the phone. It seemed she would never be able to confess her feelings.

"So, what were you gonna tell me?" The older man asked curiously.

"Um... Never mind, it's nothing. I have to get back so I'll see you later oppa," CL said with a fake smile. She stood up from her seat to leave.

Teddy nodded slowly, "Ohh iight later home girl."

After CL bid teddy goodbye, she felt a pain in her heart. She wondered if she'll ever get a second chance to tell teddy her heart's feelings


	6. Chapter Six - Fun At Lotte World

Dara POV

 

The morning starts off with the happily married couple in the kitchen. The natural light of the sun's rays lights up the room giving off a happy morning glow.  
"Jagiya!!!! What's for breakfast?"asked GD in an aegyo voice while he wrapped his arms tightly around his wife's waist. 

 

"Yah! Yeobo I can't cook if you're like this!" Dara tries to break free of her cute husband's grasp.

 

Then their youngest daughter sneakily and quietly entered the kitchen, but stopped in the doorway and to see her parents being lovey towards each other.

 

Chaeri shakes her head at the two and sighed, "Aigoo! Eomma & appa being all lovey dovey! I'm so envious of you guys" Chaeri gave a pout as she sat down at the table to wait for breakfast to be served.

 

GD gave his daughter a pitiful look remembering what his yeobo told him last night, "Well I'm sure whoever you're dating (or will date), will be as loving as me," GD replied trying not to give away that he knew Chaeri and Taecyeon weren't together anymore.

Dara laughed nervously in the background, grateful that GD didn't tell their youngest daughter that she overheard Chaeri telling Lexxi about her heartbreak. She didn't want to pressure Chaeri into telling them anything she wasn't ready for. She trusted both her daughters and knew in time, they would come and talk to their parents about their situations.

 

"Um... About that...Actually oppa and I--" Chaeri was about to reveal her situation but was saved when her sister came in.

 

"Morning Unnie!! Thank goodness you're here," Chaeri gave a sigh of relief then gave her older sister a hug.

 

"Morning dongseng! Morning appa, eomma!" The older girl said with a smile.

 

________________________________________  
A very handsome boy woke up to a very loud noise. He blinked his eyes a couple of times before sitting up in bed and fully waking up. Once he was awake, he could fully comprehend that it was his roommate who was shouting at the TV.  
"Aish! Come on!" screamed Zico who was playing Xbox in the living room.  
Jay sighed and got out of bed to see what all the commotion was about. Once he entered the living room all he could see, or rather could not see, was the floor. The living room looked like a total pig sty. Jay rolled his eyes at this, he just cleaned the house last week and the living room already became messy again. He just hoped that the other rooms of the apartment were still clean. He didn't even want to check the kitchen, Zico probably forgot to wash the dishes again since it was his turn.

 

"Yo Z, what happened here?" There was a disgusted expression present on Jay's face as he saw trash all over the floor and coffee table.  
"Oh my bad! I'll clean it after I get the highest kill streak" Zico said with his eyes still glued to the game.

 

"Who are you playing against?" asked Jay while trying to clean up the place a bit.

 

"B.A.P's Zelo, Zelo- ah I'm gonna get ya!" Zico said through the headset.

 

"In your dreams Zico hyung!" Zico rolled his eyes as he heard this. He can imagine Zelo right now, giving that small smirk of his. Zico scoffed at this thinking how cocky Zelo was.

 

"Anyway just clean this place up cause we got a battle at lotte world later," Jay said.

 

"Arasso Hyung, leave it to me....Gotcha!" Zico smirked as he played his finishing move.

 

Zico then looked intensely at the screen to see the final outcome of the game and see who the winner finally was.

 

Zico screamed, "Game: Winner Zico!"

 

Zico jumped up off the couch and threw his controller on the ground and did a victory dance. "Assa! I won! In your face Zelo- ah."

 

Through the headset Zelo could be heard saying, "Aww man.... Imma catch some zzz's now."

 

"Ok, later man," Zico chuckled and then turned off the game system.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

Meanwhile back at the Kwon household....

 

"It's time to eat!!" Dara said as she placed several plates of food on the table.

 

"So what are my girls doing today?" asked GD as he began putting food on his plate. 

 

"Not being lovey dovey that's for sure," The youngest daughter said in a joking manner. 

 

Lexxi giggled at this and said, "Aigoo dongseng leave appa alone."

 

"Yeah! leave your appa alone I can be lovey dovey to your mommy all I want," GD retorted as he gave a little pout.

 

GD then looked at this elder daughter. "So what about you lexxi-ah?"

 

Lexxi smiled at her appa and replied, "I'm gonna go hang out my friends and then Chaeri and I are going to Lotte World."

 

Chaeri turned to Lexxi and and said, "Unnie text me when you're coming okay?"

 

The elder sister nodded in return. "Sure dongseng."

 

"Aww my girls are spending their day together!" Dara admired how her girls were able to get along. She smiled at them and then looked at her loving husband. She started to giggle at her yeobo's funny expression

 

GD gave a childish pout and said, "Why doesn't my yeobo spend the day with me?"

 

Dara stuck out her tongue then lightly hit her husband on the arm. "Cause I'm busy." Dara tried to keep in her laughter.

 

"Aigoo! Appa stop being such a baby, that's my job...right Eomma?" The youngest daughter said showing off her aegyo.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

@Lotte World

 

Jay POV

"Welcome everyone to the 1st B-boy battle here at Lotte world!" Dumbfoundead said.

The crowd screamed and clapped their hands waiting for the battle to begin. There were a lot of people gathered around the fence so they could watch the battle safely.

 

"I'm your MC for the night! It's DUMBFOUNDEAD!!!! Now let me introduce ya'll to the crews."

 

"Aiight! We got Gamblerz crew!!!!!" The crowd cheered as the Gamblerz came out.

 

Dumbfoundead then proceeded to point to the other side and said, "And we got A.O.M crew!!!!!"

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Chaeri Pov

After going on many rides, the girls decided to take a break. There was a large crowd gathered near a caged face. They two sisters looked at it curiously and then looked at each other and shrugged.

 

Lexxi looked at her sister and said, "Dongseng-ah I'll go to the bathroom ok?"

 

Chaeri nodded in reply, "Arasso unnie I'll wait for you here."

 

"Do you need to go?" asked Lexxi.

 

Chaeri shook her head and turned her attention towards the crowd again. "Aniyo, gwenchanayo."

 

Lexxi smiled and then waved to her little sister, "Ok be back soon".

 

Once the youngest sister was alone, she continued looking at the large crowd. Curious as to what was happening, she decided to ask one of the girls who near the edge of the crowd.

 

"Excuse me, what's going on here?" Chaeri asked one of the girls in front of her.

 

"A b-boy battle between AOM & Gamblerz," said a young high school girl in her school uniform.

 

Chaeri's eyes widened in amusement. "Jeongmal?"

 

"You are just in time," the high school girl's friend said.

 

Chaeri then turned toward the cage and heard the MC say, "DJ tukutz! Drop it on them!"

 

( music starts)

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

Yongguk POV

 

Poor Yongguk was dragged to Lotte World by his two childish members, Jong Up and Zelo

 

"AHH Yo Hyung! Let's ride the Atlantis rollercoaster!" Jong Up said in an aegyo voice.

 

"Yah! We already went on that! Let's go on the Gyro swings!" Zelo said trying to convince his hyungs.

 

"Aishhh! I'm going to the restroom," Yongguk sighed, obviously annoyed at the two. Frustrated, he combed his hand through his hair.  
"Fine....When you come back you have to tell us which ride to go on," the maknae said with a smirk visible on his competive face. He then looked at Zelo as if he knew which ride Yongguk hyung would choose.  
As Yongguk finally was away from the two, he saw a crowd and he thought he saw Chaeri. His heart began to beat fast as he noticed that his feet was moving on his own. He came closer to the crowd and when he was close enough behind the girl, he was now assured that it was Chaeri.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

Chaeri POV

Chaeri whispered to herself, "Hmm he's really good!"

 

The girl from earlier heard her comment and said, "Of course! He's the best!"

 

The other girl then commented, "B-boy timon is good but, not as sick as Jay oppa!"

Chaeri could only think about how amazing these dancers were. However, like the girl hinted, only one guy stood out from the rest. For Chaeri, she would usually go for Quest crew because of Victor Kim. As Chaeri was thinking this, someone from behind her broke her train of thought.  
Suddenly she felt two hands cover her eyes, blocking her vision of the dance battle.  
"Guess who it is," she heard a husky voice coming from behind her.  
"I don't know. Who are you?" Chaeri then pulled the guy's hands off her eyes and turned to see Yongguk.  
"Oppa fancy meeting you here!" Chaeri said with a suprised look on her face.  
"Yeah well...I was dragged here against my will," he said in a joking manner.  
"Aigoo poor oppa...Who did you come with?"  
The two talked awhile and forgot about the dance battle in front of them. So much time passed that they didn't realize the battle ended so Chaeri didn't know who won. Then Jong Up and Zelo found their hyung and dragged him away.  
"Chae- HELP ME!" Yongguk yelled as his hand was held out while both of his friends pulled his arm.  
Chaeri giggled and then decided to go find Lexxi.


	7. Chapter Seven - Lexxi meets Zico

Lexxi Pov 

It was a nice summer day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and there was a light breeze. The birds were chirping and the insects were buzzing. It was a perfect day to be outside and to take pictures of the scenery. Lexxi just arrived at the park she liked to visit. 

 

 

"Ahh it looks like a nice day for a photo shoot!" Lexxi said as she took out her Nikon from her car. Since this was the only day she had free time, she decided to take advantage of that and have a photoshoot.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________

 

Zico POV

 

Zico woke up to the natural sunlight coming into his room. After getting up, he checks Jay's room. It was a strange morning since Jay usually wakes him up to tell him that he's leaving for work. When he entered Jay's room, he found that his hyung's bed was empty. Confused, Zico decided to text Jay to see what was up. Jay soon replied to his texts.

 

Jay

 

Zico-ah, sorry I didn't wake you up this morning

 

Zico

 

Hyung, it's ok, I know you have that class to teach.

 

 

After texting Jay and eating breakfast, Zico got dressed so that he could go for his daily jog at the park.

 

_____________________________________________________

 

Lexxi Pov 

 

*click* *click* *click* "Mhmm, this is such a nice atmosphere," Lexxi smiled to herself as she took a picture of an old couple holding hands and walking down the concrete path.

 

 

Suddenly, a guy in a gray hoodie, who was jogging too fast, knocked down the girl.

 

"Ahhh!" *thump*

 

Zico stopped jogging and after he heard a girl scream. He hadn't noticed her because he was too focused jogging and listening to his music.

 

"Miss, are you alright? I'm sorry I didn't see you there," Zico said politely as he took off his earphones which was blasting really loud hip hop music.

 

"um...ye- yes." Lexxi nodded nervously as she looked at the guy's face. He was really handsome. She blushed at this as she dusted her clothes off. 

 

Zico raised an eyebrow at the girl, "Are you sure? I don't need to bring you to the hospital, right?" 

 

Lexxi giggled at the boy and reassured him, "No, I'm fine really. At least you didn't leave after you bumped into me."

 

Zico shrugged. "Well, that's something a jerk would do, but I'm not a jerk."

 

Then there was an awkward silence. During this time, Zico started to admire the girl in front of him. A light blush dusted his cheeks as he noticed how cute she was. He shook his head embarrassed that he was blatantly checking her out. Lexxi was just looking at everything but the boy. She didn't know what else to say and she didn't want to make a fool out of herself. She then noticed some loud beats coming out of his earphones. 

 

 

"Wow, that is a catchy beat," she noted.

 

Zico's eyes widened in surprised. "Thanks I just recently made this song."

"Oh really? Do you mind if I listen to it?"

Zico stared in bewilderment but then snapped himself out of his momentary pause. He nodded as he gave the girl an earphone to listen to. She thanked him and proceeded to listen to the music.

 

She smiled and nodded her head to the beat. After the song was finished she gave back the earphone.

 

"That's really cool that you rap."

 

"Oh, thanks. It's a bit of a hobby of mine, just like how yours is photography." The both of them walked while Lexxi continued taking pictures.

 

"Well, its a bit of a secret but I do rap a little myself." She stopped walking and winked at Zico.

 

Zico raised his eyebrows as if challenging the girl. "Oh really now? You don't look like the type to rap. Prove it." Zico smirked, trying to keep his cool. On the inside he was really excited though, he hadn't met a lot of girls that listened to rap.

 

"Well, why don't you show me what you got first?" Lexii smiled. 

"Alright." Zico then proceeded to freestyle. 

 

 

Nice weather, the wind blows just right, my sensitivity fills  
The bright hue of the sunlight becomes a light to me, gives me confidence, Let me holla at ya  
I call you to a place with a great view, “it’s the feeling”, apply a lot of cream and shave  
I say a few cheap lines to the mirror

M~ Girl I do I do I do adore  
I’m telling you this in advance but I’ve got no ill-intent  
Because the 1 second I’m with you is like London’s fencing  
I who was really shy, overflows with vigor because of you

Too easily stolen, my emotion, Here is the evidence huh?"

 

After spitting some bars, he came close to Lexxi, filling the gap between them, and whispered near her ear, "Your turn cutie." He then smirked at the blush that adorned her cheeks and stepped back. This was going to be interesting.

 

When Zico stepped back it left Lexxi feeling uncomfortable, but not in a bad way. It felt like butterflies were fluttering in her stomach. A guy has never been this straightforward to her before. Even Lee Joon wasn't like this. She didn't know how to feel in this moment, but she knew she had to show him what she's made of.

 

"Well, aren't you gonna show me your skills?" Zico raised his eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"um..." Lexxi trailed off as she was trying to figure out a rap to impress him.

She breathed in through her nose and then exhaled. She looked Zico straight in the eyes and smirked.

 

Excuse me for a minute, can we talk?

it's time I make move, 12 o'clock 

Damn, am I late?

but you caught my eye 

Ain't nobody like you, ain't nobody so fly like I,

I can't express it though, 

I ain't playin' when I say this ain't a show

You gots to know that this is fo sho, 

but if you bounce I ain't stressin' bro, just let things flow

 

Zico nodded his head impressed. "Not bad, needs a bit of tweaking, but you got potential...maybe one day we can collaborate?"

Lexxi blushed, "Thanks."

"Well, it was nice meeting you..."

"Lexxi... My name is Lexxi," she smiled.

 

"Woo Ji Ho, or you can call me Zico," he replied as he scratched the back of his neck.

 

"O-oh ok, well hopefully I'll see you around." Lexxi gave a quick bow and then waved before she started to walk back to her car. Even though he seemed really chill and nice, she couldn't risk getting close to him. She decided not too long ago that she would just stay single and not focus on relationships. She just didn't want to get hurt again after Lee Joon. Her heart couldn't take anymore pain.

 

Zico stared silently before he unconsciously, he shouted out at the girl.

 

"Wait! You should come to our underground club sometime.." Zico trailed off he saw her getting further. He shook his head, he was too late. Now he'll never know if he'll see her again.

"Lexxi, huh?" Zico contemplated to himself. Well, he'll just have to come to the park more often.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

@ Teddy's cafe

 

 

Teddy POV

*ding * *ding* The small bell chimed signaling that someone entered the cafe. 

 

"Hey Lex, whats up?" Teddy said as he looked up from what he was doing.

 

"Hey Teddy oppa! Just came from the park," Lexxi smiled.

 

"One of your daily photo shoots?"

 

She nodded in return. "Yup...maybe next time you'll be my model," she teased jokingly.

 

"Ok just give some time to work out my swag poses." He tried out different poses in front of Lexxi. Lexxi just giggled at his silliness.

 

 

"Heyy Lex, Teddy oppa, nice poses," CL laughed as she enters the cafe.

 

"CL sunbaenim! Are my parents at the studio?

 

CL nodded and rolled her eyes,"Yea and you're dad is being lovey dovey again." Lexxi giggled at this.

 

"Ah arasso. I gotta go to practice now. Bye oppa, sunbae!" Lexxi bowed at the two. As she walked past CL she mouthed a "good luck with Teddy oppa."

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

Chaeri POV

 

Chaeri entered her dad's studio. In the studio, the rest of Bigbang and Dara were present.

 

"Hi Appa, Eomma and everyone!" she greeted happily.

 

"Ooh Appa, we finished writing a new song," she sang as she held up the lyrics in front of him.

 

 

Our Storm (Original)

 

Chaeri: 

 

Boy,tell me what's the deal?

 

Can we make it official? cause my heart is telling me that you're the one I need

 

whenever you're around, you're where I wanna be, it's you I see

 

I really wanna be your girl

 

I wanna be the one that's in your world

 

I wanna be the one you love

 

Be the one you think of when you sleep at night

 

 

(Chorus)

 

If its raining then it's pouring tonight

 

Cause I'm standing here drowning inside 

 

If this is what heartbreak feels like 

 

It must be our storm, our storm

 

 

Lexxi: 

 

I wish I could be your girl

 

You're my whole entire world

 

But then, I see you with her

 

what happen to us? (us)

 

what happen to everything we worked up to be?

 

Now it's all gone damn

 

I really thought you were the one

 

But you tore it all apart 

 

But now it's just me and my lonely heart

 

 

(chorus)

 

 

After GD looked over the lyrics, he agreed to record the song.

 

"Great song baby girl," her father praised her.

 

Chaeri had a huge smile on her face. "Thanks Appa."

 

"Im gonna head to practice now".

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

CL POV

Now that Lexxi left, and it's just her and Teddy in the cafe, Cl was trying to stay as cool as possible.

 

"So..How's business going oppa?" She turned around and scolded herself for asking such a silly question.

 

"It's good..." Teddy replied.

 

"Man, I should've have came here when it just opened," she muttered to herself as she looked around the cafe. At least if there were people there, it wouldn't be so awkward. With just her and Teddy in the room, it made her really nervous. It was strange, only he could do something like this to her. She was always so strong and confident, but when it came to him, she just turned to putty. 

 

"Yeah, you should've came with Dara and Bom," Teddy agreed.

 

"Well, I'm here now!" CL tried to reassure him. A silent pause came between the two. During this time CL was trying to figure out a way to tell Teddy her feelings for him. It was so hard though, especially since he didn't seem like he was interested in her. Plus, they were several years a part, would he want someone so much younger than him?

 

Teddy then broke her out of her thoughts by putting a scone infront of her to try.

 

"Here, try it and let me know what you think."

 

CL nodded and proceeded to take a bite out of the scone. When CL tasted the scone, she felt like she was in heaven and that her taste buds were dancing.

 

"This is really good!"

After she took a gulp of her drink, she thought it would be a good time to confess.

"Oppa listen...I- I have to tell you something," CL whispered nervously played with her hands.

"Ok what's up?" Teddy replied as he sat down at one of the tables.

CL followed and sat arcoss from him.

"Oppa I-I..." CL stammered trying to tell Teddy how she felt. But the words wouldn't come out. However, the situation was saved when CL's phone started ringing. She gave a quick apology to Teddy and answered the phone

 

CL 

Yeoboseyo?

Dara

CL? Where are you?

CL

With Teddy oppa. Wae?

Dara

Ahhh With Teddy Oppa?! So what are you guys doing? Hmm?

CL

Yah! I was in the middle of telling him something!

Dara

Oohh are you finally confessing after all these years?

CL 

I can't now! Cause its ruined!

Dara

Ohh mianhae. Anyways, we have to meet Will I am now.

Cl

Arasso bye

 

CL sighed as she hung up the phone. It seemed she would never be able to confess her feelings.

"So, what were you gonna tell me?" The older man asked curiously.

"Um... Never mind, it's nothing. I have to get back so I'll see you later oppa," CL said with a fake smile. She stood up from her seat to leave.

Teddy nodded slowly, "Ohh iight later home girl."

After CL bid teddy goodbye, she felt a pain in her heart. She wondered if she'll ever get a second chance to tell teddy her heart's feelings


	8. Chapter Eight - Lee Joon's Honeymoon

It wasn't long before the couple had finally arrived at their destination. The sky was a beautiful light blue with not a single cloud in sight. Also, the weather was wonderful enough to go swimming or to tan on the white sandy beach. There were palm trees near the edge of the beach and little seashells scattered along the sand. Couples were everywhere, looking like they were enjoying their time together. On the other hand, there was Soo yun and Lee Joon who could not compare to the other couples present on the beach.

"Ahh oppa! Isn't this great?" Soo yun playfully skipped onto the beach while Lee Joon trailed behind her.

"Yeah it's nice....Can we go back now?" Lee Joon sighed as he followed her. 

"Not yet! Let's stay here for awhile," Soo yun said in her aegyo voice.

Lee Joon rolled his eyes and shook his head at her attempt to make him play along, " Fine..you can stay but I'm going back."

"Yahh! What's wrong with you?" The model pouted as she grabbed his wrist to stop him from leaving.

Though it was his honeymoon, he should at least pretend to enjoy it. But every time he looked at Soo yun, he just pictures Lexxi's smiling face and imagines hearing her laugh as she plays in the water.

"__OPPA!" Soo yun

waves her hand in front of her husband's face.

 

"WHAT?! Just leave me alone!" He shoved her hand off his arm and stormed off to where the beach lounge chairs were. He plopped down on the chair not facing Soo yun and tried going to sleep.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Soo yun POV

" Ahh! It's cold!" The beautiful girl dipped her toe into the water. Looking back at the chairs she sees her grumpy husband sleeping.

She sighed as she sat down on the beach. Right in front of her was a beautiful scene and her husband didn't want to see it with her. He'd rather got o sleep while on this beautiful island. 

"Ahh oppa must've been tired from the ride here," she whispered to herself as she looked back at his sleeping form. No matter how many excuses she made for him, it was obvious how much in denial she was. He obviously didn't want to be with her. She sighed at the thought.

"But we're married now so we have to act like a married couple. Why can't he see me as his wife?" She angrily grumbled to herself. She didn't expect this to be so frustrating. She thought the battle was getting Lee Joon to marry her when the real battle was to actually get Lee Joon to see her as a woman. She was his wife for crying out loud, but he acted like she was a lost puppy who clung to him. 

"There's no use worrying about this now. I should at least enjoy this vacation if he won't." Soo yun then got up and jumped into the water. The waves splashed onto her as she laughed. She looked back to her husband and gave a sad smile. She'll try even harder to gain his affections.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Lee Joon POV

Lee Joon slowly opened his eyes to the blinding light of the sun. He sat up straighter in his seat, slightly forgetting where he was.

"Oppa, you're awake! Walk with me on the beach?" A body popped out of nowhere blocking the sun that was bothering him before.

"I'm sleepy," he rubbed his eyes and turned his body to a comfortable position so he can sleep again.

"Yah! You've been sleeping in the sun all day!" Lexxi's angry voice lingered in his head.

"A-Arasso, help me?" Holding out his hands, Lexxi's softer and smaller hands helped pull him up to his feet.

While the couple was walking along the beach, their hands were intertwined. The winds were softly brushing against them in a cool breeze. It was relaxing and refreshing from the hot sun that was blazing down on them.

Lee Joon suddenly stopped walking and pulled Lexxi to a halt.

" Lexxi-ah I never meant to lie to you," Lee Joon knelt down In the sand.

"Oppa, what are talking about?" His girlfriend asked not understanding what's going on.

"I'm sorry about marrying Soo yun, I'm sorry about what happened at JYP, I'm-" Lexxi cut him off as she put a finger on his lips to stop him.

" I understand why you did it, you were just protecting us," she gave a sad smile as she caressed the side of his face.

He nodded in reply as a tear slip down his eyes.

" I promise I won't let go of you again." He stood up and held Lexxi's face with both his hands before claiming her lips.

Suddenly, Lexxi disappeared and the view of the sunset at a beach greeted him brightly.

"Oh good you're awake!" Lee Joon turned around to see his wife wearing her cover up dress and drinking.

"Yeah, let's go back," he said as he gathered their stuff and started to head back to their suite.

________________________________________________________________

@ Hotel

 

After showering, Soo yun came out wearing her PJ's but was surprised to find Lee Joon's luggage sitting there untouched. She looked to her left to find Lee Joon standing outside the balcony staring at the night sky. She smiled as she walked behind him and gave him a hug from behind, resting her head against his sculpted back. 

"Oppa, it's cold outside. Aren't going to wash up? It's getting late Soo yun murmured into his shirt.

Lee Joon sighed as he turned around lightly pushed his wife off of him, "Yeah, I'll take a shower now. Go to bed."

"Arasso.." Soo yun gave a sad smile as she watched her husband enter back into their room.

She turned around to look at the starry sky. It was really beautiful. She sighed as she followed Lee Joon back into the room and sat down on the bed. She turned the lights off and got into bed, rolling onto her side facing the balcony doors. She could hear the shower turn on.

This wasn't how she wanted her honeymoon to go. They were in the most romantic place in the world, yet there was zero amount of romance between them. The beautiful dark-haired girl closed her eyes and soon fell asleep to the thought of her now loveless marriage.

________________________________________________________________

The Next Morning...

Sunlight filled the room as Soo yun slowly opened her eyes. She quickly turned to her side. Lo and behold, her husband was not there. Panicking, she kicked off the bed sheets and started calling Lee Joon's name.

"Oppa? Oppa? Where are you?" She checked the balcony but he wasn't there. She went into the bathroom, but it was empty, along with his toothbrush and other necessities.

"No.. He wouldn't..."

She went back into the room to find a note was placed on the bedside table.

"No no no, it can't be!" she cried as she picked up the note to read its contents. 

Dear Soo yun, 

Although I know we're married, because of our parents, I'm sorry but I can't return the same feelings you have for me. I've realize that there's no other person I'd rather be with than Lexxi. I hope you will understand.

Lee Joon

After reading the note, Soo yun furiously took out her phone to call Lee Joon. It failed because he purposely turned off his cell phone.

Soo yun furiously ripped up the note and muttered to herself, "Kwon Lexxi, I will never lose Oppa to you!"


	9. Chapter Nine- Unexpected Night At AsianWave

-At Asian Wave-

Chaeri Pov

 

Chaeri hummed to herself as she walked up to the entrance of Asian Wave.

She smiled to the bouncer, Hwangssabu, who was at his post. She showed him her badge and he pulled the rope to allow her entrance.

It was another typical Saturday night at Asian Wave, or so she thought. It seemed the bar wasn't being flooded with tons of people as usual. She then looked to the back of the club to see who the DJ was for tonight. A knowing smirk spread across her face as she saw who its was. She should of known, this much uproar always came when he DJed. She walked to the more secluded VIP rooms on the side of the club as she heard the faint chanting of "DJ Tukutz" grow softer as she entered the exlcusive area. The rooms were soundproof for a reason.

 

"Hey dongseng!" Lexxi greeted her sister with some drinks in her hands for her friends.

"hey Unnie what's up? Who are all those drinks for?" Chaeri gave a questioning stare at her older sister

"Just got on break from dancing and they're for my friends." The younger girl nodded. Lexxi nodded back and gave a deep sigh.

"Uh oh, what's with the sighs?" Chaeri had a worried look on her face as she stared up at Lexxi.

"I guess I'm still not over the fact that he's married now, and to Yuri," the older girl replied sadly.

" I know how you feel, I miss the times Taecyeon oppa and I shared, but it's best to let go. Like you told me before." Chaeri offered up an encouraging smile.

"Even though I said that, I just know that I need more time to heal. It's really hard to move on so quickly...." Lexxi stared at the ground with a contemplating look on her face.

"I know in time you will and I'll be with you through it," the younger sister smiled.

" Look who sounds like an Unnie now?" Both chuckled at the comment.

Dara then entered the VIP rooms and spotted her daughters, "Hello my little ladies!" 

Lexxi giggled at her mom, "Hey Eomma! Loved your performance with appa."

Chaeri nodded in agreement, "It was super cute!"

Dara gave them a soft smile as she pulled her daughters in to a hug, "Aww, thanks girls. That means a lot to me."

____________________________________________________

@ The Asian Wave Bar

 

The Kwon sisters were having a good time at the club as they were partying it up with Lexxi's friends. Drinks were being passed all around and since they were in the VIP section, and the daughters to the owner, the drinks were on the house. Chaeri wanted to go out to where the rest of the people were clubbing. Although she liked the seclusion of the VIP, she felt like walking around and maybe meeting new people.

"Unnie, I'm gonna go to the main room. I'll be back later."

Lexxi nodded her head and replied, "Okay, be careful."

"Nae," Chaeri replied as she made her way back to the club.

Once she entered the club, she maneuvered her way around all the dancing bodies until she reached the bar. Although she had a couple of shots in the VIP section, she felt like drinking a "girly" drink instead of all the shots of liquor her sister and her friends were taking. She asked the bartender for a glass of Piña colada. Once she got her drink, she turned around to head back to the VIP rooms but bumped into a man. She gasped as her drink fell out of her hands and dropped to the floor. Glass shattered everywhere. She looked up to find that the man she bumped into was very drunk.

" Hey, watch where you're going!" The not so very good looking man glared at the young woman.

" I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-" As she bowed and apologized to the drunk man that was scolding her.

"Hmm you're actually really cute. To make it up to me, why don't you come home with me?" The man smirked at her as he began stroking her hair.

"Sir, please remove your hand from my face." Feeling scared, she took a step back for space.

The man gave a drunken smirk at the girl, "Don't you wanna pay for the damage you caused?"

"Damage? What damage? Are you injured? I think not and it was only a bump," she took a step forward poking the man in the chest.

"Really now? Thanks to you spilling your drink everywhere, my new Prada double monk slip-ons are ruined!"

Chaeri glared at the man, "I'm sorry. But it really wasn't my fault. It was clearly an accident. Ask anyone who saw. But since you've taken enough of my time, I'll take my leave now. I already wasted so much time having this useless argument with you." The girl turned around to leave not knowing that the drunken man was about to attack.

"Why you little- " The ajusshi grabbed her wrist and turned her around. Before she knew it, he was raising his right hand, ready to slap Chaeri.

Chaeri closed her eyes and expected to feel the impact of the slap on her cheek.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Zico POV

 

Zico and Dok2 were sitting on the couch, too focused on the game they were playing. Jay sighed as he continued watching the two play video games. He groaned in frustration, this was so utterly boring. 

He gave a scream as he stood up from the couch to glare at his two friends, "Yah! It's Saturday night and what are we doing? Playing stupid video games all night. Why do that when we can chill at the clubs?" Jay complained.

"Uhm Let me see...Why? Because we have no money and we have better things to do," Zico said and high-fived Dok2 while still playing the game.

Jay rolled his eyes and got off the couch to go to his room to get ready.

He paused at the doorway and looked back at the two, "This is why y'all ain't got no girlfriends. I'm gonna hit the club. Call me if you need me." 

Zico rolled his eyes and continued staring at the TV screen, "Whatever hyung."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Jay Pov

 

Later on, while Jay had been in the club for a couple of hours, he was a bit thirsty from dancing so he went to the bar.

After he got his drink, he scanned the crowd on the dance floor. He was soon interrupted by the sound of glass breaking. He turned to the left to see that shards of glass scattered the floor as he saw a girl bowing to the drunk Ajusshi in apology.

Jay just watched on as a spectator at first. Honestly, it wasn't any of his business but if things got dirty, he would gladly be the gentleman he was and step in to break things up. He thought things were settled but he saw the drunk man pull on the girl's wrist to turn her around and was ready to slap the girl.

Jay angrily stood up from the stool and ran over to the pair.

"Excuse me, you have no right using your filthy hands to touch my girl," Jay protectively stood in front of Chaeri.

The drunken man blinked his eyes and bowed as he nervously smiled, "Ah sorry my mistake."

"Just don't do it again," Jay glared as he pulled the girl away from the man and the crowd that was watching the scene unfold before them.

With that, he pulled Chaeri along until they exited the club and stood outside of the entrance to Asian Wave.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Outside of Asian Wave

 

"Um...thank you for saving me," Chaeri shyly bowed and thanked the handsome man.

"No problem, I don't like seeing pretty girls like you getting hurt," Jay gave a girl a wink before he smiled down at her.

A light dust of pink spread across her cheeks as she smiled shyly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm Chaeri by the way," she shyly glanced up at him.

"And I'm-" he was about to introduce himself, but the ringing of his phone interrupted their conversation.

Jay bowed slightly as he apologized, "Sorry, excuse me for a minute as I answer this."

"Yeobeoseyo? wassup Hyung?" Jay answered the phone.

"Yo Jay, we need you!" Dok2 said on the line.

Jay sighed in annoyance, "Arrasso, I'm coming back now."

Jay, with an annoyed look on his face, ended the call and put his phone back in his pocket. When he looked up at Chaeri, his face softened up.

He shook his head lightly as he gazed back to the girl waiting in front of him," I have to go I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I'm fine now if it wasn't for you" she bowed again and waved her hand in goodbye as he started to walk away.

When he reached the street corner, he glanced back to the girl he saved at the club before he could no longer see her face. 

He shook his head as he continued walking on, no longer able to see her, and muttered to himself, "Damn, I just left a cute girl hanging."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Back in the club

 

"Oh, there you are baby girl! I heard about what happened." GD brought his youngest daughter into a hug.

" Hey appa! I'm sorry," Chaeri whimpered, remembering the drunken man from earlier.

"Hey, it's ok baby, appa is here now," He cooed as he tried consoling the scared girl.

Chaeri looked up at her father and said, "But I'm okay now, a handsome man saved me, appa."

GD raised his eyebrows, surprised at her comment, "Jeongmal? Did you know him?"

The girl shook her head, "Ani and I didn't get his name either."

GD smiled softly at the girl in his arms, "Gwenchanayo, maybe you'll meet again."

"Appa? I'm tired," Chaeri yawned. 

"Arasso baby girl, you can sleep in my office." GD brought his daughter to his office and helped her lay down on the couch. He then looked at the armchair where his other daughter was passed out drunk from all the shots she was taking.

GD chuckled to himself as he softly closed the door behind him. They were growing up so fast


	10. Chapter Ten - I Don't want to see you

Lee Joon POV

 

"Attention passengers, we will be arriving in Seoul in ten minutes."

 

Lee Joon continued staring out the the window watching as the plane was starting to land. Once they finally landed, he gathered his belongings and followed the large mass of people to the baggage claim. On his way there, he took out his phone to call Thunder so he could pick him up from the airport. He waited around 15 minutes before his small black suitcase popped up from the luggage carousel. After, he waited outside at the airport terminal until his friend would arrive. Ten minutes, or so, later, Thunder pulled up to the side in his black BMW. Thunder rolled down the window and smiled at him.

 

"Hey Hyung, how was the honeymoon?"

Lee Joon rolled his eyes as he rolled his suitcase to the back of the car. He put his belongings in the trunk and then went to the front passenger seat and got in. After closing the door and putting on his seat belt, Lee Joon noticed that they weren't driving off. He turned to his friend with a glare.

"I'm here, let's go."

"Hyung, I came all the way to pick you up and you didn't even say hi. I asked you a question and you didn't even reply to it!" Thunder complained with a childish pout on his face.

Lee Joon sighed in frustration, "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just really tired, that's all. The honeymoon didn't go so great as you could tell I left the day after we just got there."

"Hm, I kind of figured since the she-devil wasn't with you," Thunder shrugged.

His friend continued on, "But you didn't even try to enjoy it? I mean, you were in Hawaii!"

An annoyed and tired look came over on the older boy's face at the fact that they were still taking about it.

"Look, I didn't enjoy it okay? Can we just go now?" he sighed.

Thunder just nodded and started the car. As they were driving the younger man kept glancing at his brooding friend next to him. He really killed the mood whenever he got angry.

"Okay, this deafening silence is killing me! Not to mention your brooding aura is killing my vibe. What's going on here?" Thunder shouted, fed up with Lee Joon's attitude. He was only worried for his Hyung. Ever since the breakup and the wedding, Lee Joon hasn't been himself. He knew how much he loved Lexxi and he hated seeing him this way. In fact, he missed the old Lee Joon who was happy with Lexxi.

Lee Joon breathed out deeply, "Honestly, I don't know."

"Wanna talk about it?"

The troubled man agreed to his friend's request and proceeded to tell him everything, especially the part about his dream with Lexxi.

"Wait, so you didn't enjoy the honeymoon because every time you looked at Yuri, you saw Lexxi's face?" Thunder asked incredulously.

The older friend shook his head in frustration, "What am I going to do?"

"Hyung! Calm down, I've got an idea," Thunder smiled as they pulled up to Lee Joon's house. After parking in the driveway, Thunder looked at Lee Joon with a mischievous look on his face.

"I'm afraid to ask but it can't be helped. What's the plan?"

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Lexxi POV

 

"Try not to sleep too late. You had a long day at the studio. Rest well."

"Nae Eomma! Goodnight!" Lexxi smiled at her mom who was busily washing the dishes from their dinner. After leaving the kitchen, the girl walked up the stairs slowly, she was so tired from dance practice and her recording sessions with her father. Although GD was always silly and fun at home, when he was in the studio he was very hard to please. He wanted everything perfect and was so focused on work. It was like total opposites! It was strange to see the different sides of her father, but she appreciated him even more for it. He knew when to put on the perfect business facade when needed, but he also knew when to relax and just enjoy life. She hoped that she could be like that in the future as well.

"Ugh I'm so tired!" Lexxi dove onto her bed. She turned around to look at her ceiling. She's been so busy lately she really didn't think too much about the troubles that were bothering her. But now that she had time to relax, it seemed all those thoughts came crashing back down. But her thoughts were soon interrupted by a strange sound that came from outside.

"What was that?" she got up from the bed and went to the balcony but when she looked there was nothing.

Lexxi raised an eyebrow in suspicion giving the back yard another look. There still wasn't anything strange so she just shrugged it off. "I must be really tired to be hearing things." 

Lexxi closed the balcony doors and went back to bed.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Thunder Pov

 

" Are you sure this is going to work?" A mixed feeling came over Lee Joon as he looked up at Lexxi's balcony.

"Hyung do you want to be her Romeo again or not?" Thunder looked at his friend sternly.

They were currently hiding in the bushes of the Kwon family's backyard. The two friends were glancing up at the balcony which was connected to Lexxi's bedroom.

"Kekekeke."

Lee Joon glared at the younger man, "What are you giggling like a schoolgirl for?"

"I just think its funny I'm hiding in my noona's backyard." Thunder proceed to laugh a little louder, "And now that I think about it... You're in love with my niece!"

"Shush, be quiet! She's coming!"

The two ducked down in the shrubbery as Lexxi came up looking down on the backyard. A minute later, she went back inside. 

"That was a close one Hyung!"

"Yeah, just please don't remind me your her uncle. It's weird enough already that we're hiding in their backyard."

"Hey, you should be thanking me! GD hyung wasn't going to allow you to date her but I convinced him otherwise."

Dara and GD had Lexxi at a very young age. However, because of the two year break occurring with both their respective groups, when YG was focusing on the rookie groups, they were able to get married and raise Lexxi without complications. When the public found out, it was such a shock. There was such an uproar from the media and fans about their secret relationship. Although they expected hate and negativity, their fans were actually very supportive. And a year later, their babygirl Chaeri was born. Although there was a twelve year gap between Dara and Thunder, they were still very close with each other. Thunder helped raise Lexxi and Chaeri so they had a very close bond. Although it had been a while since he visited them, it didn't mean he didn't have their best interests in mind. He knew for a fact Lexxi was having a hard time getting over the break up. He also knew that she didn't tell her parents yet about the breakup. Dara would've called him otherwise.

 

There was only a six year gap between him and Lexxi and a seven year gap between Lee Joon and Lexxi. GD was outright opposed to Lexxi dating a man that was older than her, but because he was friends with Thunder and he trusted Thunder's judgement, GD allowed it. Lexxi was so infatuated with Lee Joon anyway so GD could not refuse. She had a crush on Lee Joon ever since she was a little girl. 

Lee Joon sighed, "Oh just shut up already. Let's just do this!"

Thunder nodded in reply and ran out of the bushes as quietly as he could with a ladder. After carefully setting it up against the balcony, he looked back at his friend and gave him a thumbs up.

"Go be her Romeo then."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Lee Joon Pov

 

"Ahh I made it!" He climbed over the balcony railing. He looked back down at Thunder who was giving him the thumbs up.

He took a deep breath in a walked up to the balcony door. She was on her bed listening to music and writing something down in her notebook. Lee Joon's heart began to pick up its pace as the nerves started to kick in. He hasn't seen Lexxi since the wedding and they didn't leave on a good note. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he knew he had to do this. If not for himself, then for the girl he loved. 

 

*knock *knock*

 

Footsteps approached the doors leaving Lee Joon with sweaty palms and a knot feeling in his stomach. When the door opened, Lexxi was left in shock.

"Lee Joon?" Lexxi spoke with an incredulous look on her face. Her eyes widened at the realization that he was really outside her balcony.

"Nae, it's me," the man responded.

The girl looked around nervously. "Oppa, what are you doing here? Soo yun-ssi must be waiting for you at home."

"Forget about Soo yun. I know it's late at night, but I just had to see you," he answered with a sincere look on his face.

Lexxi shook her head, "Go home."

She began to close the balcony door but Lee Joon stopped it.

"Please, just hear me out." Lexxi stared into his eyes looking for any sign that she should run away, but she trusted him. After all that happened, she still trusted him. She nodded in return.

"It is the honest truth when I say I am truly sorry for hurting you. If I could go back in time, I would change it all."

Lexxi glared at her ex, "But you can't. You hurt me and I don't think I can ever forget that. I don't even know if I can even forgive you."

"I know this and I'm not expecting you to forgive me. But before I leave, you need to know the truth. I can't leave until you know what really happened."

"What are you talking about?"

Lee Joon turned around and went to lean against the balcony building. He looked up at her and began to speak, "That marriage with Soo yun... it was arranged. You know how it's my dream to become a famous artist and how my Dad was totally opposed to it? We made a deal. I would be able to live out my dreams for a couple of years, but when the time came near for his retirement, I would carry on as the CEO."

He paused for a bit to look at Lexxi and then continued on, "However, this arranged marriage was never part of the deal. But it wasn't like I could refuse my father. You know how much I respect my father and care about him. So, I made the biggest mistake in my life. I broke up with the girl that I love. So when I said I loved Soo yun, it was a lie. I did that so you could detest me and move on with your life. I don't deserve you."

Lexxi shook her head, "I just wish you told me this earlier. I would have understood Lee Joon. I would've been angry but I would've understood. I don't want to hate you Oppa, you know I'm not the type to hold grudges. And how things ended, I didn't want it to be over just like that."

Lee Joon nodded, "I know and for all this, I am truly sorry."

A tear streamed down her left cheek, "But thank you for telling me the truth. I think this is the closure I need."

"I know we can never be together. But you deserved to know the truth, I don't want you to be hurt the rest of your life. I'll always love you Lexxi."

Lexxi took a deep breath in, "I guess this is the final goodbye."

Lee Joon nodded in reply.

"After this, I don't want to see you. If you ever see me, just ignore me and I'll do the same. I think this is for the best Oppa."

"Then give me this one last time."

Lexxi gave him a questioning stare. Her used to be lover walked up to her and pulled her into a final embrace.

He whispered into her ear before he left her balcony, "Please be happy."

Long after he left she was still standing there. Tears were streaming down her eyes like a waterfall. She quietly whispered out into the night sky, "I love you Lee Joon. Goodbye."


	11. Chapter Eleven - Case of the Ex

A very well built and handsome man was woken sleepily by his ringing phone. When he saw the caller ID, he immediately answered it.

 

"YAH! TAECYEON!"

 

Taecyeon quickly got out of bed and began to dress himself.

 

"Nae boss...I'm on my way," he said groggily.

 

" You Better!! Or you'll give your mission to someone else!!"

 

With that said, they both hung up and Taecyeon was out the door.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

@ JYP HQ

 

 

"YAH! TAECYEON you punk, you're late!" JYP scolded the boy as he saw Taecyeon enter his office.

 

Taecyeon bowed apologetically to his boss. But there was still an annoyed expression on the older man's face.

 

"Do you remember the deal we made?"

 

"Nae."Taecyeon nodded his head in reply and the memory of their deal flashes in his mind.

 

"So tell me...about your girl" As JYP sat in his office chair.

 

Taecyeon on the other hand was nervous to tell his boss about the break up. He looked up as he saw the older man getting impatient for his answer.

 

"Don't let me repeat myself."

 

Taecyeon scratched his neck as he laughed nervously.

 

"Well... She's a busy person. Mianhae, I didn't let you meet her."

 

They were then interrupted by the assistant who walked in to tell JYP his meeting is ready.

 

"Yah, don't be late again, arasso?" With that said the CEO left to his meeting.

 

As Taecyeon was making his way out of the building, he saw Thunder who was coming back from his break.

 

"Yah, Thunder, it's been awhile since we met up"

 

"Hey Taec Hyung," the younger guy bowed and greeted the older male.

 

"How are the MBLAQ members?"

 

"They're fine except for Lee Joon."

 

"Why? What's going on?"

 

"Well, I can't talk about it now, but if you want, you can met up with us after our recording session."

 

Thunder patted Taec's shoulder before walking away.

 

Suddenly, his phone rang and it showed on the caller ID, "Jae hwa ."

 

 

Taec

 

Yeobseyo?

 

Jae hwa

 

Ahh Oppa! Where are you? You promised me that we'll have our date today.

 

Taec

 

Yah, I said later tonight. I'm busy right now.

 

Jae hwa

 

Opppaaa! I'll be on tour soon.

 

Taec

 

Ugh, fine lets meet up at Starbucks

 

Jae hwa

 

Arasso, see you soon Jagiya.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

@ MBLAQ studio

 

 

After the boys were done recording, the other members decided to go out.

 

"Man, I'm hungry!" Said G.O as he rubbed his stomach. The maknae, Mir, agreed with his Hyung.

 

The leader, Yoo Seungho, suggested that they go out to eat.

"Let's play rock, paper, scissors to see who'll be the one to pay," thunder said and everyone else nodded in agreement.

 

In the end, the one who had to pay was the very reliable leader.

 

"Aw man, I can't believe I lost!" he face palmed. As he was crying as he opened his wallet, Mir and G.O were happily dancing like little kids.

 

"Let's go!" both G.O and Mir screamed as they went to the van. The other members trailed behind them, especially Seungho as he imagined his money flying away from his wallet.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Soo yun POV*

 

"Attention passengers, we have landed here in Seoul. Remain seated until the plane comes to a complete stop. After, please safely get your belongings and exit the plane."

 

 

After Soo yun finally got all her belongings and was at the terminal, she took out her phone and called Jae hwa.

 

In 15 minutes her friend came.

 

"Hey Unnie!" the young girl greeted and hugged the older girl.

 

"Yah, dongseng, shouldn't you have came with your husband?"

 

Soo yun sighed, "Well... Let's talk about it on the way to your house."

 

As the ladies make their way to Jae hwa's house, they talked and started to catch up on each other's lives.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

Chaeri POV

" Chaeri-ah, you're done," GD said as they were in the studio recording the new song.

"Are you sure it's good appa?"

"It's perfect".

Teddy was also there to help out the girls too.

"grrrrrrr grrrrs"

Chaeri giggled as she heard someone's stomach growl. She looked to her left as she was sitting in between her dad and Teddy.

"Teddy oppa are you hungry?"

"ㅋㅋㅋ I guess so. I kinda forgot to get breakfast this morning."

"Aigoo oppa! You always told us to never forget to eat breakfast," Chaeri scolded the older man.

The three laughed. Chaeri then agreed to get everyone breakfast, so she left YG to go Starbucks.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Jae hwa POV

 

After arriving home, she helped Soo yun settle down. When that was done, she went to her room to get ready to meet her beloved Taecyeon at Starbucks.

In a few minutes, she arrived at the coffee shop and saw Taec sitting at one of the tables with drinks that he already ordered.

"Oppa! You came!"

"You're the one who dragged me here," the man sighed as he rolled his eyes at the girl.

"Let's go shopping after this. Hmm?"

"No."

Jae hwa pouted at her failed attempt to try and convince Taec to go shopping with her. He never wanted to do anything with her! Through her frustrations, she noticed that he was no longer paying attention to her and was looking somewhere else. She turned her head in the direction he was looking at and found a young woman that seemed to look like Chaeri, her rival since childhood, gaining his attention.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Taecyeon POV

 

'Why does that girl look like Chaeri?' he thought to himself. He continued to stare at the girl who was at the counter ordering.

"__Oppa! Are you even listening to me?" Jae hwa whined, trying to get back his attention.

The man turned back around and said, "Mianhae, what did you say?"

Jae hwa huffed and then continued talking. Throughout this, Taec began to doze off, leading him to think back to the time he first encountered Chaeri.

 

> Flash back End of flash back


	12. Chapter Twelve - Let's Battle

Chaeri POV

It's finally Friday and Chaeri and her sister were bored at home while their appa and eomma were busy working on their comebacks.  
"I'm bored," the older sister plopped down on the couch next to Chaeri in the living room.  
"Mhmm, you could go to the mall?"  
"But I'm too lazy to go," the older girl replied in an aegyo voice.  
Chaeri shrugged her shoulders and suggested, "Or you can do another photoshoot at the park?"  
When Lexxi heard her sister mention the park, she remembered how she met Zico. She sat up and turned to her little sister with a smirk on her face.  
"Maybe we should have a photoshoot at the park," Lexxi replied with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.  
"Um...WE?" Chaeri was confused to what her unnie was talking about.  
"Yeah, and we can bring Gaho and Jolie! They're perfect for pictures today!"  
Chaeri raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "And what do I have to do with this?"  
The older sister giggled, "You seriously can't expect me to look after both of them? Who's going to make them look at the camera while I'm taking pictures. I can't hold a toy to distract them while I take pictures!"  
The younger girl sighed, "I have a feeling I have no choice in this matter. Fine, I'll help you out."  
Lexxi smiled and jumped in excitement, "Yay! Let's go then!"  
After their conversation, Lexxi grabbed her Nikon, put their dogs on collar and leash to the car, and dragged her cute baby sister to the car and they drove off to the park.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Zico POV 

 

Zico, as always, was taking his morning jog at the park. As he was running on the track he thought about how he met Lexxi and a bright smile appeared on his face.  
"I wonder if she's here taking photos again?" he murmured to himself.  
When he stopped at the playground to rest a bit, he looked around to see if he could spot Lexxi. Sadly, it didn't seem like she showed up today. He sighed in disappointment and continued running along the path. 

 

After running a bit more, his phone started ringing. He decided to stop by a bench and sit down to answer the call. It was Jay calling him. 

 

Jay  
Yo, Zico! What's up?  
Zico  
Just on my morning jog. What's happening with you?  
Jay  
Chillin' back at the apartment. We still on for Hongdae tonight?  
Zico  
Fo sho, man. We got some tough competition tonight though.  
Jay  
Why? Who we battling?  
Zico  
J-Reyez, Young Sky, and Ugly Duck  
Jay  
Damn, they're good.  
Zico  
But we're better. Don't sweat it man, we got this.  
Jay  
Alright, I'll catch you later then.  
Zico  
Aiight, peace.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Lexxi POV 

 

After they parked their car. Lexxi and Chaeri walked Jolie and Gaho to the park. The dogs were happy as they wagged their tails and had their tongues sticking out while they walked. It looked like they were smiling. Lexxi cooed at how cute they were as Chaeri looked at her older sister in amusement.  
"So where is this photo shoot going down?" the younger sister asked. 

 

Lexxi started looking around the park to see where was the best place to take pictures. In the distance she saw a pretty area with a pink cherry blossom tree in view near the small park lake.  
Lexxi pointed, "Over there! The cherry blossom tree and the lake will look beautiful in the background!"  
They walked the dogs over to that point and took the leashes off their collar. Since they were trained well, the dogs stayed were they were. Since it was a bit hot out, Lexxi made sure the dogs stayed in the shade for the photo shoot.  
"Okay," Lexxi handed Chaeri a dog toy, "hold this and call out their names so they look at you. Then that'll give me a chance to take pictures of them while their looking in this direction."  
The younger sister nodded her head and did as she was told, "Gaho! Jolie! Look here!"  
The dogs looked in the girls direction. Lexxi was able to snap some pictures and giggled because their dogs looked so adorable! 

 

"How cute," the older girl commented as she looked through a couple of the pictures she took.  
"What's cute?" A deep voice from behind her said.  
Surprised, Lexxi turned around to see that Zico was here as well.  
"Zico-si!" Lexxi exclaimed.  
"Somehow, I knew I would see you again Lexxi," the boy smirked.  
Lexxi blushed in returned, suddenly feeling very shy. 

 

"Unnie, the dogs are getting tired," Chaeri walked up behind her sister, "Ah... who's this?"  
Lexxi jumped in surprise, "Ah dongseng, this is my friend, Zico. I met him here the last time I had a photo shoot."  
Chaeri bowed as she introduced herself, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Lexxi's younger sister, Chaeri."  
Zico bowed back, "Likewise. I'm Zico."  
Gaho barked in the background at the new person standing next to his owners. "Gaho, Jolie, come over here!" Lexxi called as they ran towards the trio.  
Zico smiled and bent down to pet the dogs.  
"They're cute. Are they yours?"  
Lexxi nodded, "Nae. The boy is Gaho and the girl is Jolie. They're Shar-Pei dogs."  
"Ah, cool," Zico said as he scratched Gaho behind the ears. Gaho sighed in contentment.  
Lexxi giggled as she bent down to give attention to Jolie. She petted her dog on the back. 

 

Chaeri stared down at the two, something was definitely going on between them. Chaeri snickered softly to herslf, "Let's spice things up then."  
Chaeri walked over to them and nonchalantly said, "I thought you wanted to continue your photo shoot, unnie?"  
The older sister looked up at the girl, "Ah, I almost forgot abut that. But the dogs seem tired so I don't want to have to force them to do it anymore." 

 

"Well I'm sure Zico-sii can help you out then."  
"Eh? Me?" Zico replied confused.  
"Here, why don't you give me the camera, unnie." Chaeri took the Nikon camera from her older sister.  
"This time, you can be the model with Zico-sii."  
"What about the dogs?" Lexxi looked worried at the two dogs lying down on the floor.  
"Don't worry about them. They're tired so they won't go anywhere. Besides, they'll be right next to me on collar and leash. We're not going anywhere, just stand there and I'll take pictures."  
Chaeri smirked, "This a lovey dovey photo shoot so you guys have to look like a couple."  
Lexxi's face turned red as she looked at Zico. Zico gave a sheepish grin and shrugged, "Why not?"  
Lexxi just nodded in return. Zico grabbed her hand and they looked like they were a couple going on a stroll.  
The younger sister giggled as she snapped some pictures of them. Her older sister looked so cute as she shyly held Zico's hand. 

 

"That's good. We're all set then." Chaeri turned off the camera and handed it back to her older sister.  
"Thanks for helping out," Lexxi bowed to Zico in gratitude.  
"It's no problem. It was fun."  
"Well, we should probably go soon. We need to bring the dogs back home," Lexxi commented.  
"Ah, wait," Zico lightly grabbed Lexxi's arm before she could walk away like the last time. "I'm going to Hongdae tonight with my boys. We're going to an underground rap battle tonight. Since you rap, I was wondering if you wanted to come see me battle? You can even bring your sister if you want."  
"Tonight? I don't know..." Lexxi trailed off.  
Chaeri rolled her eyes and then looked at Zico, "We'll be there."  
Lexxi turned to her sister, "What?"  
The younger sister whispered to her sister, "Quiet, I know what I'm doing. We're going unnie, this is for your own good."  
Zico smiled, "Great I'll see you there, then."  
Chaeri nodded as her sister's face became red again, "Oh, before we go," Chaeri got out a piece of paper and pen from her purse, "here's my sisters number. Text here where we're meeting you and such. See you tonight!"  
Zico took the paper and smirked, "See you then, Lexxi."  
Lexxi just nodded as she watched the boy jog away. She then sighed and patted her warm reddening cheeks. She then turned to her sister and glared, "Why'd you do that?"  
The younger sister smirked, "Oh come on, you totally wanted to go! Don't deny it!"  
"Okay, fine. We'll go! But only to see the rap battle... not because I want to see Zico..."  
Chaeri smiled, "Whatever you say unnie, whatever you say." 

 

The two girls and their dogs went back to the car. On the way back, Chaeri put on 2NE1's "Falling in Love," for Lexxi's newfound love interest. Even though her older sister wouldn't admit it, it was obvious that Lexxi was becoming more interested in Zico. Hopefully, tonight will go well.


	13. Chapter Thirteen - Let's Battle Pt.2

Lexxi POV  
"I don't know about this..."  
Chaeri rolled her eyes and glared lightly at her older sister, "I already told you we were going. Don't know why you're still worrying."  
"I know, it's just..." Lexxi looked out the window, a distant look was present on her face.  
"I get it. You're nervous and you're worried it might end up like you and lee joon... but you got to understand this is zico. Zico is not lee joon, unnie."  
Lexxi sighed and nodded. Although she swore herself off boys for a while, it seemed that plan was not working. All of a sudden Zico enters her life and she feels like a high school girl with her first crush. It was embarrassing that he was bringing out all these emotions out of her again. She barely knew the guy and he affected her.  
"Why don't you rest a bit. I've got the perfect outfit for you to wear. You're dressing to impresstonight. Got it?"  
Lexxi nodded obediently as she allowed her dongseng to help her get ready.  
___________________________________________  
Zico POV  
Zico was pacing back and forth in his room. He was trying to get in the zone for tonight's rap battle. But for some reason, Lexxi kept popping up in his mind.  
He sighed, "I must be going crazy."  
"Who's crazy?" Jay popped up in the doorway of Zico's bedroom.   
Zico jumped back in surprise, "Yah, chincha? Are you trying to kill me? At least knock or something before you barge in here."  
"Woah! Relax bro. I'm sorry I just came here to check up on you," his friend apologized as he enters the room.  
"Its whatever, man," Zico tried to brush off.  
"No, but seriously, what's going on? Why are you so jumpy?"  
Zico just shook his head too busy with his thoughts to reply.   
"Is it the battle tonight? You said it yourself that we're gonna kill it. Why the nerves?"  
Zico rolled his eyes, annoyed at his friend, "If you must know, Lexxi is coming tonight to watch."  
Jay nodded in understanding, "Ah, girl problems I see."  
"Yeah..."  
"Don't stress, man. She'll be impressed. You got the skills and we ain't undefeated for a reason.Just go with the flow."  
Zico nodded, "Thanks bro."  
They fist bumped and then proceeded to get ready for their big battle.  
___________________________________________  
Jay POV  
After helping his roomie out, Jay went to his room to prepare.  
"Man, Zico is so lucky. He's got a girl already..."  
Soon his thoughts led him back to that one night at Asian Wave. The girl he saved was so cute. He sighed thinking about his missed opportunity.  
"Ah... my life sucks right now. But there's no use mopping about it. I got a battle I need to win."   
He looked into the mirror, checking his appearance, and then headed out the door with Zico to go to Hongdae.   
___________________________________________  
Chaeri POV  
The girls arrived at hongdae around 9:30 pm. Lexxi parked her red benz in a garage where she knew the owner.  
"Gamsahabnida Ahjusshi! We'll be back later!"  
After walking onto the busy streets of Hongdae, Chaeri stopped abruptly in place.   
"Wait, we don't even know where we're going. Did you text Zico?"  
Her older sister tensed up, "Oh... uh..."  
Chaeri glared lightly at her sister and grabbed the pink Samsung galaxy from her hands.  
"You didn't even add his number yet! Ugh, must I do everything? "  
Chaeri quickly inputted Zico's number then texted him from Lexxi's phone.  
Lexxi  
Hey Zico, this is Lexxi. My sister and I are at Hongdae, where should we meet you?  
Zico  
Meet me outside Club 101.   
"Okay, he said to meet him outside Club 101!" Chaeri jumped in excitement. Lexxi nodded and smiled back. Soon they made their way over to the club to meet up with Zico.  
___________________________________________  
Zico POV

 

After the last text he sent, he got out of the car and headed towards the club.

 

"So...Is she coming?" Jay asked.

 

Zico nodded, "Yeah, her and her sister are on their way."

 

"Aiight Cool, imma go in and chill with the crew." Jay waved goodbye at his friend and made his way towards the club. The bouncer let him in and soon he was out of sight. 

 

When his friend left, a few minutes later the girls finally came.

 

"Hey, you made it!" He gave Lexxi a wink that made her blush.

 

"Um...yeah..."

 

Chaeri stared at the two knowingly. She decided it was best to leave these two alone with each other. She thought quickly of an excuse to use so they could have their little moment, "Unnie, I'm gonna go in and find us a table, ok?"

 

Lexxi's eyes widened in surprise and protested, " Wait dongseng!" But it was too late, her younger sister already went inside.

 

 

It became awkward as the two stood there in silence. Whenever Lexxi looked up to meet Zico's gaze she would blush and then continue staring at the ground.

 

Zico wanted to change the atmosphere and asked,"So want to meet my crew?"

 

Nervous, Lexxi replied, "I- I don't know... maybe I should find my sister first."

 

The boy in front of her nodded and added on, "Ok, and then I'll introduce you both to my crew."

 

 

_____________________________________________  
Chaeri POV 

 

After finding an empty table, Chaeri decided to go to the bar to buy drinks for her and her sister. 

The bartender asked, "What can I get for you today, Miss?"

"One strawberry daiquiri and one pina colada," the girl replied.

The bartender nodded and went to get the drinks ready. Chaeri then decided to sit down at the bar to wait for her drinks to be done. She then took the time to stare at all the different liquor bottles that filled the back wall of the bar. She wasn't really a "drinker," but she did appreciate a nice drink once and a while.

"Here you go." Chaeri smiled, payed the bartender for mixing the drinks together, and took the drinks to her table.

After sitting down and sipping on her drink, she took out her phone to look at the time. It was9:45pm, the battle would be starting soon.

"I wonder how Unnie is doing?" Chaeri wondered aloud to herself. Hopefully, her older sister was making some progress with Zico.

________________________________________________

Jay POV

 

"Wassup man!"

Jay glanced up and smirked, "Yo! Ready for the battle?"

Dok2 smirked at his friend, "Ready than I'll ever be. So, where's Zico?"

"Ah, Zico? He's outside talking with his lady friend, if ya know what I'm saying," Jay wiggled his eyebrows jokingly.

Dok2 chuckled, "Well, good luck to that chick. Zico is quite the handful."

Jay laughed, "Don't I know it. I live with man!"

After the small talk and greeting the other members of AOM, Jay decided to wander around the club. Like any other club, the DJ was blasting music while crowds of people were on the dance floor. For those who just wanted to chill and drink, there were tables at the side. He decided to get out of the mass of people dancing and check around the tables to see if any of his other friends showed up for the battle. As he made his way closer to the tables, he spotted someone who looked oddly familiar.

Squinting, Jay muttered, "Who is that?"

The closer he got, the clearer her appearance became.

"It couldn't be…."

The girl was sitting at the table by herself sipping on a pina colada. There was another drink at the table too, probably her friend's, but her friend was nowhere in sight. Jay didn't know whether to go up to the girl or not. Would it be weird to just talk to her so suddenly? What if she didn't remember him? Before he could decide what to do, the girl looked up and stared into his eyes as realization struck her.

Well, it was now or never. This was his second chance and he wasn't going to let this chance slip away again.

"Hey," Jay said cooly as he took the other seat at the table.

Chaeri blushed, "Hey."

"You remember me, right?"

Chaeri giggled, "Of course, how could I forget the boy who saved me from the drunk ahjusshi."

Jay smirked, "Well, I never got the chance to introduce myself. I'm Jay, it's nice to meet you."

The girl smiled, "Ah, likewise. So what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the battle. My crew is in it actually."

"No way! That's so cool." Chaeri replied in surprise.

"So you'll cheer me on?" Jay winked flirtatiously at the girl.

Chaeri's face turned a bright shade of red at his question. She just nodded shyly as he laughed at her cute expression. The two then continued talking a bit more.

___________________________________________________

Zico POV

 

They entered the club and their sights were flooded by the mass of people dancing.

"Do you know where the tables are? My sister mentioned she was going to find a table for us," Chaeri shouted over the music. Zico nodded and tried leading the way.

They had to go through the large group of people dancing to get to where the tables were. Zico turned around to make sure Lexxi was still behind him but noticed she was getting shoved around a bit from all the drunk dancers. He walked back and grabbed on to her wrist.

"I don't want you getting lost," he said as he pulled her lightly through the crowd. Pink lightly dusted his cheeks as he held onto her wrist. Good thing she wasn't able to see his face, it would embarrass him even more. He quickly glanced back to see that she too was blushing at his actions. He smirked a bit, at least he wasn't the only one affected. Once they made it toward the other side. Lexxi spotted her sister sitting with a guy. Zico noticed it was his boy, Jay. He smirked, it looked like he wasn't the only one with a girl.

"I wonder who that is…." Lexxi made her way to the table.

"Dongseng?"

"Unnie?" Chaeri stood up form her seat suddenly as she was taken by surprise.

"Yo Hyung! What are you doing over here?" They fist-bumped as the girls chatted away.

"Wait… how do you know Chaeri?"

Jay stared hard at his friend, "How do you know Chaeri?"

Zico raised his eyebrow at Jay's tone of voice then brushed it off, "Chaeri is Lexxi's younger sister. I met her at the park with Lexxi during one of my morning jogs."

The boy nodded in understanding. Zico looked at his friend expectantly, "So, how about you?"

"Chaeri was the girl I saved at Asian Wave from that drunk guy."

Lexxi then stepped in as she heard this, "Wait… you were the guy that saved my dongseng?"

Jay nodded. Lexxi smiled and bowed, "Thank you for helping my sister. If it wasn't for you she could have been hurt. I'm regretful I wasn't there to look out for her, but I'm glad you saved her."

"It was nothing. Just wanted to help a pretty girl out." Chaeri blushed at his comment.

"Well, we better get back to our crew. The battle should be starting in five minutes. We got to quickly prepare."

The girls nodded and wished the boys good luck.

"I'll be seeing you after we win, right?" Zico smirked at Lexxi.

The girl smiled back, "Definitely."


	14. Chapter Fourteen - Let's Battle Pt.3

" Wassup Everyone! I'm your MC Danny Im. Alongside me is my homie, Mr. Tablo of Epik High!" 

 

The crowd started cheering. The excitement in the room was rising.

 

"Annyeong! Wassup?!" Tablo waved to the crowd then continued saying, "Man! Danny, I think tonight's battle is gonna be dope."

 

"You think so? What do ya'll think?" He pointed his mic to the crowd and everyone went wild. He smirked as he began to settle everyone down, "Aiight, check it! We have the best crews here tonight!"

 

Tablo nodded as he yelled, "Let's bring them out!"

 

"On my left we have Team 1: Dok2, Jay Park and Zico," said Danny.

 

"And on my right we have Team 2: J.Reyez, Young Sky and Ugly Duck," said Tablo.

 

After both crews were introduced, they MC's wanted to pump up the crowd, "Are ya'll ready? We 'bout to throw it down. Round 1! Let's go!"

 

 

 

Round 1

 

J,Reyez VS Dok2

 

Dok2 - Rapstar 

R.A.P. star that’s me, I don’t say pretty things like someone  
Whatever you say, I don’t care, I talk however I want, I drop that shit  
Flyest sick top class ill, whatever you give me, I can do it  
Ain’t no motha fucka here go hard as me  
Come fuck wit a rap star Kardashian  
I play as much as I work, going halfway around the world  
I spend as much as I make, driving the car of your dreams  
You only live once thats the motto screamin’ yolo  
At my age it’s Ferrari, Burberry or Polo  
Everyone here is a prisoner trapped in reality  
Dragging their hard-worked bodies back to the work place  
Every moment, they tremble, scared that they might fail  
If it’s not for happiness, why make money?

 

J.Reyez - Here we go y'all Cypher 

When I walk up in, I'm feelin fresh like I showered in detergent  
And I spend my time makin rhymes  
Hours in the workin'  
And I'm getting more known and you looking sour when you heard me  
Cause your friends are talkin' about me  
I empower when I surface  
To the top of the underground, I'm risin' like a hot air balloon  
You ain't on my level, ain't nobody stop to stare at you  
You ugly ass sucka, go get a face lift  
And I don't really give a mmm if you hate this

 

_______________________

 

Round 2

Jay Park VS Young Sky

 

Young Sky - U Drag 

Give me the mic, Hand me quick  
Comin' ready or not, if you aint noticed  
I aint really ya average type  
I'm comin' through make way and it simple as that  
I come from ashy to classy I'm holdin' it down  
I pay my dues I've been waitin' long time for this shit  
It's one way street I guarentee it's real as it gets  
One down million to go feining for next  
Now I be writin' some rhymes, when I be writin' some checks  
Yeah I be writin' some checks, I be gettin' some shit  
But no days off, I'm in the lab bangin' them hits  
You talkin' that shit, but what you really know about this?

 

Jay Park - Catch me if you can 

you better hop on the bandwagon before you get left behind/  
never be swagga jackin cause i got the freshest jive/  
my skills i let it shine till i leave the haters next to blind/  
my ppls man i gotchu for the others leave the rest to fry/  
i’m here to prove that there aint no other like me/  
even though my skin aint dark man dont take my color lightly/  
i’m rippin it killin it thinkin of iller shit rappin you feelin it good like a clitoris/please dont be bitter bitch this aint a hit or miss this is so definite i am the best there is/ haha  
yall be snoozin, i’m a rocketeer in the far east movin/

 

________________________

 

Last Round

 

Zico VS Ugly Duck

 

Ugly Duck - so young ft Zico & Crush

I'm an Ugly Duck, yea I'm a Dream Chaser  
I'll achieve whatever I say  
spit like the MC of the nation Jae-suk  
I wasn't supposed to be anybody but I succeeded  
I flow the way I want, just the way it flows  
From below the stage to on top  
Now I decorate it as my personal stage  
I finish the approach and jump to a higher place  
An eternal flight the way I want the sky is the limit  
fuck gravity, the thing that pulls me is way above me  
One or two failures is nothing

 

Zico - Attention 

Attention, let me excuse myself for a moment  
I will be catching some guys in those leading groups   
They might feel a bit tied up since I'm popping out of no where  
(you better run run) watch your mouth! my next target is you  
(for real, original) Making fools out of fakes is my career  
Working hard doesn't satisfy me, I'm fearless all around  
Who dares to take me up? The results are already obvious  
It's like Seung Jin VS O'Neal  
I've got thorns spiked in my words, my rhymes are strong  
All they hear are my adlibs and they're already saying, "Amazing!"  
Anyone that gets the meaning behind my words (put your hands up)  
The more you talk shit and try to use sarcasm, the worth of your ransom goes 

" Time! OK it's time for the audience to choose the winning crew" Said Tablo. Danny nodded in agreement.  
" Scream out loud if you think Team 2 won this battle?". The crowd was loud bur not enough.  
" Then scream louder if you think Team 1 won the battle". The crowd screamed louder and even chanted Team 1.  
" Danny Hyung I think we have our winning crew!".   
" And the winning crew is .... TEAM 1!!!!!!!!!!!!! Congrats guys!".

 

When the battle was over and the winner was announced, both Jay and Zico made their way to the girl's table. Unfortunately, they were no where in sight. It seemed they left after they had announced the winning team. But to the boy's surprise, the girls left a piece of paper under one of the glass cups. On it was Chaeri's number.  
________________________

Chaeri POV

The girls were bobbing their heads up and down to the beat. They listened carefully to everything that was being spit. Lexxi couldn't help but be very impressed by Zico's rap. She didn't know he was that good. Chaeri couldn't help it when Jay went on. She screamed her head off after he was done rapping. After round 3 finished, the girls waited to see who the winner was. After the announcement, the girls wanted to find the boys to congratulate them. However, before they could leave their table, Chaeri's phone rings. 

GD: Yeobseyo?  
Chaeri: Yeobseyo? Oh, appa, what's up?  
GD: Ahh... can you girls come home now?  
Chaeri: Arasso, but is everything ok?  
GD: We need to talk about your debut. Just come home quick.  
Chaeri: Ok, we're leaving now.

________________________

Lexxi POV

" Are you sure leaving the club so suddenly after they won was a good idea?" Lexxi asked as they were on their way home.

" Yeah, I'm sure the guys will understand that it was important cause appa just called about our debut."

 

Lexxi could only sigh in disappointment.

 

" Why? Did you want to spend more time with Zico?" the little sister began to tease her older sister.

 

" N-no... I thought that we were going to meet his friends, that's all..." Lexxi tried to hide her blushing face.

 

After pulling into their driveway, Lexxi recieved a text message from Zico.

 

 

 

Zico

 

Hey! Thanks for coming out tonight. Tell Chaeri that Jay took the paper she left...txt me back when you get home so I know you're okay.

 

 

 

As the girls entered their house and went to their prospective rooms, Lexxi began to think about how to reply. She flopped on the bed and re-read Zico's text. Shen then replied:

 

Lexxi  
I'm home now! And thank you for inviting me, tonight was fun! Sorry I couldn't congratulate you after the battle.

 

Zico   
Aiight, its cool. Maybe you could make it up to me by hanging out with me tomorrow. Is that cool with you?

 

Lexxi  
Sure :)

 

Lexxi smiled to herself as she put down her phone. She couldn't wait to see Zico again. Lexxi was then interrupted from her thoughts when Chaeri knocked on the door.

 

*Knock knock*

 

"Nae?"

 

Chaeri poke her head through the doorway of Lexxi's room. "Appa says to come downstairs now."

 

Lexxi nodded her head as she followed her sister downstairs. They were both curious to see what their Appa wanted. It was a surprise for them when they found out their debut was being pushed back. Hopefully whatever their dad wanted to talk about wasn't anything bad.


	15. Chapter Fifteen - We Meet again?

GD POV

 

@ The studio

 

 

In the studio, the girls and the whole YG family were discussing how their debut would be done.

 

GD asks, "Ok does anybody have any ideas?"

 

Seungri raised his hand, "Oooh Hyung I have something?

 

"Arasso seungri-ah, what is it?"

 

" Hyung, what if they each do a solo song in the beginning?"

 

The leader nodded his head and turned to his girls to see if they like the idea too.

 

"I think it's a good idea appa!" said the older sister who then turned toward her dongseng.

 

Chaeri nodded in agreement, "Yeah! Definitely a great way to show each of our individual talents."

 

" Ok, then Minzy and the Kwon twins will do the choreography for the girls."

 

As the meeting was ending, Chaeri was a worried about the club preparations for the debut.

 

" Appa... what about the preparation at the club?"

 

"Don't worry baby girl, we got it covered. All you need to worry about is practicing the songs and the choreo." GD kissed her forehead in comfort.

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Lexxi POV

 

"Chaeri-ah, don't worry everything will be ok," Lexxi tried to reassure her younger sister. She brought the girl into a short embrace and smiled at her.

 

"Ok Unnie…" Chaeri replied hesitantly.

 

"I guess I should "wake up" my dancing skills." The girls giggled at the joke.

 

Lexxi's eyes widened as she remembered something, "Ah! That reminds me."

 

"What's up unnie?"

 

" Do you remember that community center that Appa used to take us for swimming class when we were kids?"

 

Chaeri nodded her head, "Yeah, what about it?" The dongseng raised her eyebrow suspiciously at her older sister.

 

"Well, there's a hiphop dance class there! It'd be a good idea for you to "wake up" your dancing skills by taking the class. Plus, it's free!"

 

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to check it out…" Chaeri sighed, reluctant about it. The younger sister felt a little shy. She usually dances by herself and only her family and friends have seen her dance. She began to question her capabilities as a dancer, not knowing if she was truly good enough. What if everyone at the dance class was better than her? It would be embarrassing if she wasn't up to their level...

 

"Arasso dongseng, it starts at 3!" Lexxi looked at the time on her phone and hurried out to her car.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Zico POV

 

A good looking guy standing in front of his closet was trying figure out what to wear. He wanted to look good for when he would go to meet up with Lexxi.

 

"Ahh what to wear!" Zico muttered to himself while digging through his closet.

 

A knock on his bedroom door suddenly came. It was his roommate, Jay.

 

"Hey Z!...What time's your date?"

 

"Hyung, you gotta help me!" Zico dragged Jay into the room.

 

Jay sighed in annoyance, "Yah! I gotta go work soon!"

 

"Well, I gotta meet Lexxi soon!" Zico looked shyly to the side as he muttered, "And It's not a date... we're just hanging out."

 

Jay rolled his eyes. "Just hanging out?" He then looked at Zico and laughed.

 

Jay then agreed to help out and picked out something for his roommate. Zico bowed to thank him.

 

"Good Luck with Lexxi." With that said, he left to go to work.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Chaeri POV

 

As Chaeri sat on her bed with the dogs, she was thinking about whether she should attend the dance class or not. She looked at her clock to see that it was 2:15PM. She had a little bit of time to get ready. The community center was close by so it wouldn't take long to get there… What was she thinking? Was she really going to go? 

 

"Gaho-ah, Jolie-ah, should I go?" The two dogs looked at each other before looking back at Chaeri. They looked up at her questionably, not understanding what she asked them.

 

"Mong! Mong!" Both of the dogs barked.

 

Chaeri smiled and laughed as she petted both of them.

 

Chaeri sighed, "Arasso, I'll go." The dogs barked again as Chaeri pouted, "But that's only because you two made me."

 

The younger sister giggled to herself as she got ready to go the the hip-hop class.

 

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Jay POV

 

In the studio, Jay was the first to enter so that he can warm up before the students arrived.

 

After 30 minutes passed, the students came. He started the lesson and just when he finished demonstrating the dance, loud footsteps were heard. He turned around only to see a cute girl barge in. He squinted his eyes to get a better look and his eyes widened. Strangely enough, the girl looked a lot like Chaeri.

 

"Mianhae," The girl bowed apologetically.

 

Jay approached the back of the studio to get a close up of the girl. Could it be?

 

"Chaeri-ssi? Is that you?"

 

"Jay-ssi?" Chaeri's eyes widened in realization. With an incredulous look on her face, she asked, "Wait… You're the dance instructor? This is your class?"

 

 

Jay smirked and replied, "Yes."

 

"Hey ajusshi! Is she your girlfriend?" One of the students blurted out. Jay could see how red Chaeri's cheeks became after hearing the comment.

 

"Ani," Jay shook his head then smiled, "at least, not yet."

 

"What are you waiting for? Confess to her!" Another student blurted and hi-fived his friends.

 

"Yah! Kids! Let's get back to the lesson."

 

Confess? Girlfriend? So many thoughts came pouring into Chaeri's mind. She only just arrived and she was already feeling inner turmoil, and it wasn't because of the dancing. What were the kids talking about? She just met Jay, how could he want to confess his feelings so soon? Chaeri started to become confused about his feelings for her.

 

 

After the dance class ended, and all of the students were gone, only Chaeri and Jay were left int he studio. 

 

"Chaeri-ssi!" Jay ran to stop her from leaving.

 

Said girl turned around and stared curiously at the boy, "Yes?"

 

"Mianhae...about today's class that is..."

 

Chaeri shook her head and smiled, "It's ok. And it's also my fault, I came in late and interrupted the class. Are they your regular students by the way?"

 

"Some of them are... and don't worry about it, they were just teasing," he chuckled out nervously.  
"I see..." Chaeri nodded her head. An awkward silence fell upon the two, neither knowing what to say next. Chaeri then made another move to leave, not knowing what else to do since the conversation seemed to have stopped.  
Jay spoke before she could turn around, "...If your not busy now...Um..Would you like get ice cream with me?"  
Chaeri froze in place as her heart thumped harder. She blushed as she gave him a shy smile and then nodded in reply. A bright smile appeared on to Jay's face as he was finally successful in asking her out. He then grabbed his things and the two of them left to Jay's car.


	16. Chapter Sixteen - Hanging Out

@ Lexxi 

 

Finally, Lexxi arrived at the park where Zico was waiting. As Lexxi got out of her car, she saw little kids on the field happily playing soccer and a smile crept on her face.

 

"Which team is winning?" Lexxi turned around to find the familiar voice.

 

" Oh, you came!"

 

"Mianhae. You must have waited long."

 

Lexxi shook her head to deny the long wait.

 

"So, What are we doing today?" Lexxi asked as they started to stroll around the park.

 

"Well, is there anything you wanted to do?"

 

When the two reached the field where the kids were playing soccer, a soccer ball rolled to Lexxi's feet. A little girl, that looked like Tablo's daughter, Haru, ran towards the pair to get the ball.

 

"Here you go," Zico smiled as he kicked the ball back to the girl.

 

"Gamsahamnida," the girl politely bowed but then her eyes widened in recognition as she stared at Lexxi.

 

"Unnie?!" Haru ran toward the older girl and gave her a hug.

 

"Haru-ah! Who's watching you?"

 

"No One, but eomma and appa already know i come here after school."

 

Then, all the kids on the field began calling out to Haru to get back to the game.

 

"Ah, my friends are waiting... but Unnie, do you want to play with us?" Lexxi, unsure what to do, looked at Zico wondering if it was ok to play with the kids.

 

"It's ok with me," Zico smirked and started to run towards the kids.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Chaeri POV

 

@ The Ice cream shop

 

 

 

*Bell rings* 

 

Jay and Chaeri walked into a cute ice cream shop after dance.

 

"Welcome!" the worker greeted as she stopped what she was doing to look at the pair.

 

Just then the worker remembered that today was special event for couples.

 

"Congratulations!!"

 

The two looked at each other with confused expressions, not understanding what was going on.

 

"Excuse me? What's going on?" Chaeri asked.

 

"Well miss, you and your boyfriend just won a free sundae!"

 

"Free Sundae?" 

 

The worker nodded and then pointed to the poster of the event.

 

"Ah. I see Chaeri-ssi. We won because they think we're the 100th couple," Jay said trying to explain to Chaeri.

 

Chaeri blushed as she looked down at the ground. Did they really look like a couple? A little smile crept onto her face at the thought.

 

 

Once they were seated, a waiter came to their table with their sundae. The Sundae was served in a big bowl.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Dara POV

 

@ Twosome Cafe

 

 

 

As the members came in to the shop, both Dara and Bom sat down immediately since they were tired from practicing.

 

"Hey CL, you should ask your future boyfriend about today's special," Dara playfully teased the leader.

 

"Yah. Why me?"

 

"Unnie, this could be another chance to confess" The maknae said giggled.

 

"I agree" Bom nodded as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at the girl.

 

CL shook her head and sighed, there was no use arguing against them. She gave in to her members and went to talk with Teddy.   
___________________________________________  
Lexxi POV.  
"Hwaiiting! Haru!" Lexxi yelled as she waited for the little girl to make the final goal.

 

The score was tied 9 : 9

 

Haru then kicked the ball into the goal.

 

GOAL!!!!

 

Lexxi ran to haru to celebrate winning the game since it was a girls vs boys.

 

Zico and the boys ran over to join them.

 

"Good game," said Zico who looked exhausted from running.

 

"Thanks, you were good too," Lexxi smiled at the boy.

 

After that, all the kids went home to do their homework.

 

"Zico-ssi. do you want to go get something to eat?"

 

"Sure!"

 

_______________________________________________________________________________

 

CL POV 

 

"Ok Chaerin, take a deep breath, it's only Teddy oppa," CL muttered to herself as she tried to keep her cool.

 

*Knock knock*

 

"Annyeong Oppa!" CL greeted as she walked in to his office.

 

" Oh, wassup Homegirl!"

 

"The girls and i just came to stop by and grab some snacks before practicing again."

 

Teddy nodded in reply and headed to the counter to take the girl's orders. To be charming and cool, he whispered to the chef to put their new product for CL to eat. Lately, after working on her solo songs, she would come to visit the cafe when she wasn't busy. This was the first time he was doing something nice for a girl in a long time. But somehow it wasn't just to be polite, this time it was different, he really liked her.

 

When their orders were ready, he walked to the girls table and said, "Here you go, and take it easy during practice." Teddy handed each member their order.

 

They bowed politely to Teddy as they were about head back to the YG building. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Chaeri POV

 

As the two were talking and finishing up their sundae, from the corner of her eyes, Chaeri saw two familiar figures entering the ice cream shop.

 

"Those two guys look like... could it be? Taecyeon and Lee Joon?" she thought in her head.

 

Jay suddenly noticed that Chaeri kept looking at the counter where the two guys were ordering.

 

"Chaeri-ssi. Are you okay?" Jay asked.

 

" Ah..Yes. Um, what time is it?"

 

"It's 5:30. Do you have to go home? I can drive you, if you want."

 

"5:30? I- I have to go!" Chaeri grabbed her bag, bowed to jay to thank him for their time spent together, and bolted towards the door.

 

 

Just then, as Chaeri tried to quickly leave the shop, she felt a hand grab her wrist.

 

A familiar deep voice said, "It's been a long time, Chaeri-ah. And... Is that your new boyfriend?" At that moment, she froze.

 

 

 

Just then, Jay came over with an angry look on his face.

 

"Get your hands off her."

 

The guys turned around and in an instant, Jay recognized Taecyeon.

 

"Ohh Jay-ssi, It's been a long time," Taecyeon said with a smirk.

 

"Just get your ice cream and leave," Jay scoffed.

 

"Is that any way to greet a friend?"

 

Jay was even more angry, but he didn't want to cause a scene in the ice cream shop. Instead, he grabbed Chaeri's hand which made Taec lose his graspon her wrist. The two walked out of the shop and into Jay's car.

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

GD POV 

 

@ Dance studio 

 

 

 

"Okay! Last time from the top," GD said to the dancers. Footsteps could be heard outside in the hallway and a delicious smell of food began filling the studio.

 

The person approaching the studio was no other than GD's wife, Dara. She wanted to stop by and give her cute and lovable husband some snacks before going back to practice.

 

*Knock knock*

 

Dara walked in quietly and sat on the couch to wait till GD was done with practice.

 

A few minutes later, the song ended as GD turned around with sweat dripping down his face. To his surprise, he sees his adorable wife sitting on the couch with food. A big smile appeared on his face.

 

"Ah, Yeobo! Is that for me?" GD said in an aegyo voice.

 

Dara smiled and nodded in reply but then took out a handkerchief to wipe off the sweat off her husband's face.

 

"Jiyongie, don't practice too hard, arasso?"

 

"I won't. Gomawo yeobo," he smiled at his wife before he dug into the food.

 

At that moment, Dara's phone began ringing. Bom was calling to tell her to come back because practice was starting again.

 

"Yeobo, I have to back to practice now."

 

"Arasso, I'll go with you."

 

"Wae? Don't you still have to practice?"

 

"Nope, i'm finished for today and plus, I miss my cute wife," GD gave his wife the "puppy eyes" look to convince her to let him come along.

 

Dara sighed cause she knew that the puppy look always got her. She agreed to it and so GD grabbed his things, dismissed the dancers, and left with his wife to head up to 2NE1's dance room.


	17. Chapter Seventeen - Operation Take over Club AsianWave

" Chaeri-ssi. Are you ok?" Jay glanced at Chaeri who was quietly staring out of the window.  
" Ah.. yes. But, Jay-ssi".

 

Taecyeon

 

Meanwhile, after the scene at the ice cream shop. The two head back to the JYP headquarters.  
" Hyung, back at the ice cream shop.... were you jealous of Jay and Chaeri ?" Lee Joon asked curiously.  
" Let's just say it's the start of taking back what once was mine," Taec smirked back.  
The younger male looked at the older male with a questionable expression.  
" Taec Hyung, what are you thinking?" Lee Joon said in his head.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Jay POV  
i, can I ask you a question?"  
Jay nodded his head in reply while keeping his eyes on the road.  
" How do you know Taecyeon oppa?"  
" Taecyeon and I were trainees together."  
" I see.." Chaeri trailed off, deep in thought.  
Finally, they arrived at Chaeri's house. After driving into the driveway, they noticed that Lexxi also arrived back at the house.  
Chaeri got out of the car and thanked Jay for the ride.  
" Chaeri-ssi, maybe next time we meet, you can tell me about Taecyeon."  
"Okay," she replied reluctantly. She gave him a sad smile and with that, she walked away.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Soo yun POV  
The Next morning  
As Soo yun was working on trying to get ready Miss A for their performance, her best friend, Jae hwa, was there feeling bored.  
" Yah! Don't you have work today?" Soo yun  asked while concentrating diligently on her work.  
" Nope, today's my day off," Jae hwa smirked back as she observed Soo yun.  
Soo yun rolled her eyes at her friends laziness. But somehow, it reminded her of something. Lately, she hardly got to see her husband, Lee Joon, at work and at home. She was thinking that he was avoiding her.  
" Unnie. Could you come here and help me with Min?"  
Jae hwa came over and then Yuri explained what she had to do.  
" Gomawo Jae hwa Unnie" she smiled as she was about to leave to go see the Mblaq members.  
" Yah! Park Soo yun ! Where do you think you're going?" Jae hwa pouted as her friend left her with all her work. She gave out a frustrated huff and started doing the work Soo yun left her with.  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
Lee joon POV  
Lee Joon sighed, tired from practice as he was getting his hair and makeup done.  
Just then, the door to the dressing room opened. Lee Joon's eyes grew wide upon seeing the person who entered.  
" Yah! Lee joon what's wrong? It's just Soo yun ," Thunder said as he stood up from the chair since he was already ready.  
A young stylish woman bowed to the stylists before making her way over to Lee Joon.  
" Can I help my husband get ready?" Soo yun asked the stylist.  
" Um - ok" the shy stylist gave the comb and straightener to Soo yun.  
Just as Yuri was going to take the tools, Lee Joon grabbed her wrist.  
" This is her job. Why can't you let her finish?"  
Soo yun pouted, "Because it's a wife's job to help her husband get ready."  
Soo yun put the tools down and left. She stormed out of the dressing room with tears begging to stream down her face.  
Soon, all the members were ready, in exception for Lee Joon. The stylist quickly came back and finished the job.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
@ YG building

 

" Ok! good job girls! I think you take after your mom and dad," Gummy praised as the Kwon sisters were rehearsing the songs for their debut.  
" haha really?" chaeri asked, feeling curious.  
" Yes. Lexxi takes after Jiyong with her rapping skills. And, you, Chaeri, remind me of your eomma, Dara. You look just like her."  
As soon as singing practice was over, they grabbed their stuff, bowed goodbye to Gummy, and headed to meet Minzy at the dance room.  
______________________________________________________________________________

@ JYP Office  
Early in the morning, a fashionable suited man entered the JYP building. As he made his way to his office, the staff and artists greeted and bowed at him.  
* knock* knock*  
The door opened and in entered Lee Joon's father.  
JYP stopped what he was doing and greeted and bowed politely to the elderly man.  
" Ahh, Annyeonghaseyo. Have you been well?".  
" Nae. You must be wondering why I came."  
JYP stood up from his desk and joined Lee Joon's father on the sofa.  
"Is there anything wrong?".  
" Nae. I feel that Lee Joon hasn't fully opened his heart to Yuri. I thought once the two were married, he would forget that silly girl, Lexxi."  
JYP nodded in understanding, if he were in the older man's position, he would understand why this was such a problem.  
" So, what can we do?"  
" That's why I came to ask you for help in keeping their marriage together and away from that girl. Also, since she's part of the YG family."  
" We will find a way to complete the mission."  
JYP nodded and agreed to the plan. Both men shook hands and parted ways.  
After his meeting, JYP immediately called in Soo yun  and Jaehwa . Once the girls came, JYP explained to his niece and best friend the plan.  
" I got it Samchon. But do you think it will work?"  
" YAH! Do you want your husband to stay with you?"  
" Arasso," the two girls nodded in understanding before the two left the office.  
JYP laughed as he turned around to face the windows of his office, "Soon, YG, you'll get what's coming to you. It's payback time."


	18. Chapter Eighteen - Love Is Ouch

CL Pov

 

 

As the girls finished their performance on Inkigayo, they walked backstage towards their dressing room. After thanking the staff and their team, they walked outside to go to their van. Many fans were outside taking pictures and congratulating 2NE1 for a great performance.

 

" Yay! free time!" the youngest member happily said as they got into the van.

 

" So, What's everyone going to do?" asked Dara while looking at CL.

 

" Yah! Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

 

" You're going to hang out with Teddy, right?" Bom teased the leader. Everyone giggled as they continued to tease Lee Chaerin, it wasn't everyday that their leader could become so flustered.

 

_____________________________________________

 

Lexxii Pov

 

 

Meanwhile, when Lexxi entered the dance room, she saw saw her sister with a happy expression as she hanging out with Team B.

 

" Ah Unnie! Team B is here!"

 

Lexxii bowed politely at each member.

 

" Chaeri-ah I'm sorry i came late," Lexxi apologized as she set her towel and water bottle down on the floor.

 

" It's ok I wasn't alone since Team B came."

 

But then B.I. shyly came up to the girls and asked if it was ok for them stay.

 

" If we're distracting you guys, we'll leave," B.I nevously scratched his neck.

 

Chaeri looked at her older sister for a reply.

 

Lexii shrugged her shoulders, unfazed, " Sure...I guess."

 

They immediately started practicing.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Yuri Pov

 

" Unnie. Did you get the plan?"

 

Jessica understood her task but felt uneasy about it.

 

" Do you think it'll work?"

 

Yuri rolled her eyes and sat back down on her chair.

 

" Why? Do you have any better ideas?"

 

" A-Arasso, I'll do it." 

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Teddy Pov

 

The studio was being filled with different beats as Teddy was messing around with a new song.

 

" Aye Choice. Check this out."

 

Outside, the sound of clicking heels could be heard being drawn closer to the room. The door slightly opened with a soft knock making the two guys turn their heads towards the door.

 

" Teddy oppa! Can I come in?" A soft voice called out.

 

" Ah- Yeah".

 

Teddy opened the door to see a pretty woman. They say she looked like an exact replica of a barbie doll. In hand was a plastic bag with two lunch boxes that she had made herself.

 

"Choice, I want you to meet my girlfriend," Teddy smirked proudly as he introduced the woman to his friend.

 

The woman bowed politely and introduced herself.

 

" Were you guys busy? I'm sorry I didn't call before coming." Ye Seul sat down the food on the cleared table.

 

" Nah It's ok. Right Choice?"

 

" Ah- Yeah. I'mma go check on Team B and see how they are." Both Ye Seul and Teddy gave him a questionable look.

 

" Are you sure don't want to eat first?" Ye Seul tried to convince Choice to eat lunch with them.

 

Choice laughed nervously as he declined, " I'm good but thanks for the offer."

 

" Ok, maybe next time," Teddy said as he sat down at the table.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

CL Pov

 

On Choice's way out he saw CL walking towards him.

 

" Hey Choice oppa. Is Teddy oppa here? I stopped by Twosome Studio but they said he came to the studio."

 

They heard laughter coming from Teddy's studio. CL slowly approach the room where she saw the couple cutely feeding each other.

 

" Is it good?" The pretty woman asked Teddy. The sight left CL feeling hurt because she wished that it was her feeding Teddy.

 

"mmhmm."

 

After seeing their romantic gestures, CL bit her lower lip to hold back the tears. As she slowly turned away from the scene, she bid Choice a quick farewell and tried to walk as quickly away as possible.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Teddy Pov

 

" Oh. We don't have any drinks. I'll go down to the cafeteria and get some."

 

" Ah- Okay," Ye seul replied as she cleaned herself a bit before eating again.

 

As Teddy made his way toward the cafeteria, he thought he saw girl that looked like CL.

 

"Hey!" Teddy tried to catch the girl's attention. She soon stopped walking and turned around laughing nervously.

 

" H-hey oppa!"

 

" Wassup Homegirl?"

 

" I'm fine. You're not at the cafe today?"

 

" Nah, i'm in the studio with Choice," Teddy replied nonchalantly.

 

CL nodded her head in understanding. Hesitantly, she turned towards Teddy with a nervous look.

 

" Um... Oppa can we talk?"

 

"Sure. But I have someone special waiting up at the studio."

 

" Someone s-special? Who? I thought it's only you and Choice oppa?"

 

As the two were walking into the YG cafeteria, Teddy bought two drinks from the vending machine.

 

" Do you want to meet her? We're taking a break right now."

 

CL hesitated to reply. But then she agreed because it was Teddy and she would do anything for him.

 

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Ye Seul Pov

 

The pretty actress just finished cleaning up the table. She kept glancing at the time on her watch and the door.

 

A few minutes passed and finally Teddy walked through the door. However, to her surprise, he did not come alone. Behind him was CL.

 

" Minhae. I took so long," Teddy apologized and handed her a can that he bought.

 

" It's fine," Ye Seul took a sip of her drink.

 

" Oh, let me introduce you to CL, The charismatic leader of 2NE1."

 

" Ah, Annyeonghaseyo, CL imnida," CL said as she politely bowed.

 

" Annyeong, Han Ye Seul Imnida. You probably heard a lot of news about Teddy oppa and I."

 

"Huh? um..I think so," CL said, looking at Teddy with a confused look.

 

" Ah Yeah Home girl, I forgot to tell you that Ye Seul and I are seeing each other," Teddy walked over to Ye Seul and put his arm around her shoulder proudly.

 

CL quietly asked, " H-how long?"

 

" Six Months."

CL tried to force a smile but couldn't. She quickly congratulated them and said that she had somewhere to be. After leaving the room, she immediately started her way towards the parking garage. She couldn't be there anymore. CL couldn't stand being suffocated in that room with the person she loved holding someone else.


	19. Chapter Nineteen - Soo yun's Warning

" Ye Seul- ssi can you please give me a minute?"

 

Teddy quickly left to try and catch up to CL.

 

"CL!!!"he yelled as he pressed the elevator button several times. The elevator opened finally but, CL was not there, it was only Lydia.

 

" Hey Teddy. What's wrong?"

 

"Have you seen CL?" he asked frantically. She shook her head no and he sighed in response. He decided to quickly explain the situation to Lydia since she was close to CL.

 

" Oh, poor CL. I just saw her crying on my way up here actually... I don't know if you'll catch her in time though..."

 

* Ding*

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

CL 

 

The tears kept streaming down her face as she was on the elevator. It was silent as she finally reached the 1st floor.

 

*Ding*

 

CL wiped her tears and stepped out. She stood there trying to quickly regain her composure. It would be a total mess if people were to see her crying, especially the paparazzi or the fans. She heard the other elevator doors open as she turned around to see who it was. At the sight, she turned around to try and get away.

 

" CL! Stop and stay right there!" a familiar deep voice said. Then, Teddy came up to her and made her face him.

 

" Tell me what's wrong?"

 

" O-Oppa just leave me alone," CL said coldly as she tried to walk away but Teddy held her arm in his grasp.

 

" No! I'm not letting you go until you tell me why you're acting this way."

 

CL took a deep breath to calm herself down. She looked at Teddy in the eyes for a moment.

 

" Oppa. The reason why i act like this and hang around you... it's all because of you."

 

" B-Because of me?" he asked in a confused tone. Where was she going with this?

 

" I've always loved you Teddy oppa." She went up on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. Teddy didn't know how to react and froze in place. The kiss made him lose his grip on her.

 

" I'm so sorry home girl. I didn't know that you felt like this..." Teddy immediately pulled CL into an embrace as fresh tears came down her face.

 

" I tried to tell you so many times..."

 

Teddy wiped away CL's tears with his thumb. After a few minutes of talking and making CL feel better, Teddy walked her to 2NE1's van.

 

" Thanks oppa for everything. I hope we're cool now." Teddy nodded and gave her a quick side hug before she stepped into the van. After getting into the car CL took a deep breath and rolled the car window down. "By the way.. Han Ye Seul seems very nice. You guys look good together," CL smiled said before rolling the windows up. Teddy stayed there waving goodbye as he watched the van leave the YG parking garage.

 

"Thanks CL." Teddy whispered to himself. Even though he couldn't reciprocate the feelings, he appreciated her as a musician and a friend. That's what made CL so special, she was so understanding and loving underneath that tough exterior. He just hoped that she would be okay. After, he went back inside the building and to the studio where his girl was waiting for him.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Soo yun POV 

 

" Here, call Lexxi on your phone" Soo yun said to Jae hwa as she handed her the phone with Lexxi' s number already typed in.

 

"Eh? Why don't you call her on yours?" 

 

soo yun rolled her eyes in annoyance.

 

" Unnie. We're calling on yours so i can pretend my phone is dead. Also, to tell her i want to meet with her."

 

The older girl nodded her head in understanding as she started calling Lexxi.

 

*RRing* *RRing*

 

" Y-Yeoboseyo?" Lexxi' voice was heard on the line along with music blasting in the background.

 

" Ah,,,Um... yeoboseyo this is Jae hwa. I'm a friend of Park Soo yun."

 

Lexxi sighed, " Look. I'm busy I have a debut to rehearse for. So what does Soo yun want?"

 

Jae hwa signaled Soo yun on what to say next.

 

" Soo yun would have called you herself, but unfortunately her phone died."

 

" So. What does she want with me?"

 

" She would like to meet with you at 2pm at Starbucks"

 

" Fine. Tell her I'll see her there."

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Lexxi POV

 

"Fine. Tell her I'll see her there," Lexxi replied feeling annoyed.

 

After the phone call with Jae hwa ended, she turned to her sister who looked worried.

 

" Are you going to meet her?"

 

" I don't want to but there must be something she's planning," Lexxi said contemplatively.

 

A confused look came to Chaeri's face not fully understanding what was going on.

 

" Why? She already has Lee Joon oppa. What else could she take away from you?" Chaeri left the dance studio in tears leaving Team B and her older sister stunned.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Jay POV

 

" Okay, today is evaluation. Where i will evaluate each group for the choreography that we've practice for months now."

 

A few minutes later, a girl in a hoodie and jeans was standing at the back of the class. Jay took notice of her as he made his way over there.

 

" Chaeri-ssi. What brings you here? Is everything all right?"

 

" Hi Jay-ssi. I'm fine. Do you mind if stay and watch the class?"

 

" Yeah sure." Jay then proceeded to start the class and a smile appeared on his face seeing that the girl he liked was visiting him.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Lexxi Pov

 

@ Starbucks

 

" It's been a long time since we met. Right?” Soo yun smiled slyly, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

 

Lexxi sits at the table with her arms crossed.

 

" So. Why am I here?" Lexxi said with an annoyed look on her face.

 

"Because I want to ask you something" Soo yun sat up in her chair and took a sip of her drink.

 

Lexxi raised an eyebrow suspiciously, " What?” 

 

" Are you seeing my husband secretly?"

 

Lexxi looked even more annoyed now. She rolled her eyes at her implications.

 

" No I'm not. He's a married man now and I don't go for married men," Lexxi retorted.

 

"Then explain to me why he left on our honeymoon!"

 

" He's your husband, why don’t you go and ask him?" Lexxi snarled before she got up from her seat to leave. 

 

" You don't think I've tried? Stupid girl.” Soo yun muttered under her breath.

 

Lexxi turned around to curse her off but stopped as she saw Soo yun smirking up at her. She didn’t like where this was heading.

 

"By the way you, before you go, I have a little warning to pass on to you and your YG family. You guys better prepare yourselves cause something big is going to happen soon," Soo yun said with an overly fake smile. Lexxi froze in place at what she was insinuating. She glared at the girl before her as she stood in place, her hands clenching into fists. Soo yun stood up from her seat and pushed pass the girl to get to the exit.

 

“Oh, and tell Chaeri Taec says hello,” Yuri laughed as she walked out of the cafe.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________

 

Chaeri POV

 

" Wow! these kids are really talented," she murmured to herself while watching how the kids were dancing with such passion.

 

"Maybe because they have an amazing handsome teacher like me to teach them. " Chaeri couldn't help but laugh at Jay's comment.

 

After the class was finished, Jay gave Chaeri a ride back to the YG building.

 

"here's our dance room,” Chaeri smiled as she was giving Jay a tour.

 

“So.... What are you rehearsing for?"

 

" My Unnie and I are finally going to perform at Asian Wave. We’re in the process of preparing for our performance there!"

 

Chaeri turned around to see Lexxi's cell next to the boombox and let out a sigh.

 

" Chaeri-ssi is something wrong?" Jay walked over to her looking concerned.

 

Chaeri turned towards Jay and hugged him, leaving Jay surprised. But then, Jay slowly wrapped his arms around Chaeri, reciprocating the hug. 

 

"Oooh Hyung, look, Chaeri brought her boyfriend," Seungri said right when both him and Daesung entered the room. GD asked them previously to check on the girls.

 

" Yah! Leave Chaeri alone, although they do look good together. Right?" The two stepped back from each other as their faces became red.

 

" Oh! Daesung oppa , Seungri oppa. Annyeonghaseyo," Chaeri politely bowed to her uncles.

 

" Hmm...Did you practice today?" Daesung asked as he and seungri walked around the room as if they were cops investigating a crime.

 

" um...We kind of practiced," the young woman replied. Feeling embarrassed and sorry towards Jay, she wondered if he might've felt uncomfortable when her uncles came.

 

" Chaeri-ssi. It's getting late so I'll see you later," Jay put on his jacket and smiled at Chaeri while patting her head.

 

After Jay left, Chaeri pouted at her uncles.  
" We just came to check on you. It was your dad's request." The young woman sat down on the couch as she folded her arms across her chest. Then, Seungri tried to liven the room by trying to act cute and asking about Jay. It definitely worked because they knew she could never stay mad at her two lovable uncles.


	20. Chapter Twenty - Saving Chaeri

@ Lexxi

Later on that day, after the meeting with Soo yun, Lexxi decided to go to the park for some fresh air. As she strolled down the park to clear her mind, she saw Haru and her friends again, only this time, they were playing tag.   
"Aw how cute," Lexxi cooed over the children as she sat on an empty swing. Watching kids play at the park always made Lexxi feel better. After a while of sitting on the swings, she got bored so she searched her jacket pockets for her phone, but she only found her wallet.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

@ Chaeri 

Meanwhile, in the dance room by herself, Chaeri really tried to focus on practicing, but she still felt worried about her sister. After Lexxi went out to meet Soo yun, Chaeri became suspicious of Soo yun’s actions.   
* Ring * Ring *  
“Unnie, please pick up!" To her surprise, she heard Lexxi's ringtone coming from somewhere in the room, ringing from Chaeri’s call. Chaeri followed the sound from where she was hearing it from and once she found the phone, she hung up. After sighing in defeat, she tried to access the phone but it was secured with a password. Out of panic, she decided to call Jay as she knew he would help her and know what to do.  
* Ring * Ring *  
"Oh! Chaeri- ssi what's up?"  
In a desperate tone, Chaeri pleaded, " Jay-ssi, I need your help."  
"Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine, but my sister left her phone here and I don't know where she is," Chaeri said with a worried look on her face.  
"It's going to be ok. I'll give Zico a call and maybe he will know where she is," Jay said trying to comfort her with his words. Even though he couldn't see her, hearing Chaeri's voice was like happiness to him.  
Chaeri sighed in relief, " Ah.. Thank you, I owe you one." Jay always knew what to do and she knew that she could always rely on him.  
"No problem."  
“Bye."

 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
@ Jay

After the phone call with Chaeri, Jay immediately called Zico.  
* Ring * Ring *  
"Aye Jay hyung, what's up?"  
"Have you seen Lexxi today?"  
“Nah, not today. I've been at the studio with Block B. Wae?" Zico was currently monitoring each member's recordings.  
"Chaeri says she hasn't seen her since this afternoon while they were practicing."  
"Arasso hyung. Leave it to me."

 

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

@ Lexxi

It’s been a few hours since she had been at the park and thought it was time to go back to YG. As she was about to get up from the swing, she heard a familiar deep voice call out to her.  
"Leaving so soon?" Lexxi was taken aback and slowly turned around to see the owner of the voice.  
"Z-Zico-ssi? What are you doing here?” Zico walked towards Lexxi as he was pulling something out of his jacket pocket.  
"Here. Your sister was really worried about you." Zico held a pink samsung galaxy out in his hands.  
"Ah! My phone, thanks!" Lexxi bowed to Zico in thanks and took the phone. After getting her phone back, she sat back down on the swings again.Zico, standing there awkwardly, decided to try and break the ice. It was evident something was bothering Lexxi, so he decided to ask her what was wrong. " Do you want to tell me what happened? I-I mean, if you want me to listen, if not then I'll go."  
Lexxi took a few deep breaths before deciding to tell Zico about her day. She knew that she could trust him.  
"Hmm. Sounds like you had a rough day." He stood up and faced Lexxi, which made her look up at him. He smiled and he held out his hand to help her up. A blush spread on Lexxi's face as he took his hand.  
"I'm Sorry that I wasn't there to protect you." Zico then pulled Lexxi into a tight embrace. Surprised by his actions, Lexxi’s face turned red at the close proximity of their bodies. Even though she didn’t return the hug, she allowed him to hold her. It really comforted her knowing that she felt protected in his embrace. However, the moment was soon ruined as Lexxi's phone began to ring.

 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

@ Chaeri 

As the nighttime came, Chaeri couldn't sleep at all. She was tossing and turning in her bed. She then looked up at the clock on her bedside table. It read:

1:00 AM.  
“Ugh, I'm gonna take a walk," Chaeri whispered to herself as she climbed out of bed quietly enough so that she did not wake up the dogs.  
Before she left the house, she wrote a note on the white board in the kitchen saying that she'll be back later.  
A few minutes later, the youngest Kwon sister was walking and trying to clear her mind. Somehow, she ended up in front of her dad’s club.

 

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

@ Taecyeon

"Yeoboseyo? Soo yun-ah," he said on the line.  
"Oppa! All systems are a go. You know what to do."  
Taecyeon grabbed his jacket and his luggage and headed towards the private jet.  
"I'm on my way to the plane now."  
“Ok. See you soon oppa. You'll have Chaeri back like the old times, don’t worry."

 

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

@ Chaeri 

After Chaeri walked around inside the club, she was imagining what their debut would be like.  
“Hmm, i wonder what time it is.” She took out her phone to check the time.  
"OMO! It's already 2:30!"  
As she started making her way back home, a black van that looked similar to the vans K-pop Idols use, appeared next to her.  
The young girl tried to ignore it and walk on but then, all of sudden, two guys came out of the van. The first guy came and grabbed Chaeri's wrists to hold her down. Chaeri screamed and tried to wiggle out of the guy's grasp, but failed. The other guy suddenly put a cloth over her mouth, which eventually knocked her out. After going unconscious, the guys put her into the back of the van and drove off. Then, the guys ordered by Taec, called him to tell him about their success.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One - Saving Chaeri Pt.2

@ Taecyeon

"Good Job boys. Now get her here by tomorrow, " a deep voice said on the line. They then hung up as there was a knock on the door.  
"Who Is it?"  
"Delivery for a Mr. Ok."  
Taecyeon got up after putting on his shirt to open the door.  
He raised an eyebrow at the delivery guy as he questioned, "Is this the dress?"  
The delivery man, who was a bit intimidated by Taecyeon, nodded his head quickly. "Yes sir. Can you sign here?" The delivery man then handed the clipboard over.  
"Thank you, sir." He then bowed after taking back the signed papers and walked back to his truck swiftly.  
A smirk crept on Taecyeon's face as he set the box down on his bed. He couldn't fight the urge to see the dress that his soon-to- be wife, Chaeri, will be wearing. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

@ Lexxi 

It was 4 AM and Lexxi was sleeping soundly in her bed. She ended up waking up from her deep sleep, slightly parched with a dry throat. She groggily got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen for a quick drink of water. As she entered the kitchen, Lexxi went to the fridge and got her drink.  
After taking a few gulps, she was about to head back to her room when Lexxi noticed a note written by her dongseng, Chaeri.  
When she finished reading the note, Lexxi checked the time on the microwave. It had been two hours since her sister left and she still wasn't back. She was then struck with a wave of anxiety as she tried to call her sister out of worry. However, it didn't work, she didn't pick up the phone. Suddenly, Lexxi was startled by the ringing of the house phone. She quickly looked at the caller Id to see if it was Chaeri, however, the number was unfamiliar. It looked like someone was calling from a different country. At first Lexxi ignored it but then it began to ring a second time. Although a bit hesitant to answer, Lexxi eventually did as she did not want the ringing to wake up her parents.  
"H-Hello?" Lexxi spoke in english.  
A deep voice spoke on the line, "If you ever want to see your sister again, get your father to bring me the deed to AsianWave."  
"Yah! Just who do you think you are? Where is my sister?" yelled out of frustration and worry.  
"Let's just say we'll become family soon. Chaeri is on her way to me as we speak," the man on the line chuckled darkly.  
Lexxi's grip on the phone tightened as she got angry. "Family? My dad will never hand over AsianWave to you. Now tell me where my sister is!"  
The man chuckled again and then said, "I'll tell you where Chaeri is if you agree to get your precious dad to hand over the deed to me"  
Running out of options, Lexxi just decided to agree in hopes that she could save her sister. "...Fine, I agree. Now where's my sister?"  
"Excellent. Your sister is on a plane to Miami."  
The call ended after that and immediately, Lexxi went to her parents room and woke them up to tell them about Chaeri.

_______________________________________________________________________________

@ Chaeri

Finally off the plane, Chaeri woke up to the sunlight hitting her face. She looked around her surroundings but she couldn't figure out how or why she was in an unfamiliar place and still tied up. After looking around, she soon realized the place the kidnappers took her to was old abandoned mansion. All the furniture was old and dusty and the decorum seemed to be from the 80's. This place definitely looked like someone hadn't lived in it for 30 years!  
Suddenly, the door swung open. Chaeri turned her head to see who had entered the room.  
"Annyeong, Chaeri-ah? Or should I say Yeobo?" A deep voice greeted the young lady as the mysterious man entered the room.

_______________________________________________________________________________

G-Dragon   
Ji Yong quickly got ready. Lexxi came in and informed her dad that she was going to get more help.   
"Lexxi, I want you to stay here with your mom. I don't want to risk losing you too." GD kissed his daughter on the forehead before he left.  
"But Appa!! Wait!" Lexxi yelled, trying to catch up to her dad. GD turned around.  
"Chaeri was kidnapped by Taecyeon and his men. I got a call from Taecyeon himself saying that Chaeri is on the plane going to Miami. He wants the deed to AsianWave in exchange!"

______________________________________

Dara 

Dara quickly ran out of the bedroom to see her husband off. She was anxious about the whole situation. Was Chaeri okay? Did something happen to her? Would GD be okay going after their daughter? Would they all return home safe? All these questions were passing through her mind as she started to worry even more.  
"Yeobo!" Dara cried out, afraid for her family. GD turned towards his wife and tried to give her an encouraging smile. "Don't worry. I'll definitely bring back our daughter." Ji Yong kissed his wife goodbye before he got into his car and drove off.


	22. Chapter Twenty- Two - Saving Chaeri Pt.3

Ji yong pulled up to YG and parked his car quickly. He then made his way up to see Teddy as he was on his phone trying to reach him.

*Rring* *Rring*

" Come on Hyung, pick up the phone!"  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
@ Teddy   
At the YG studio, where producer Teddy was up all night working , he was trying to compose new songs for the new group. Teddy was trying to keep himself from falling asleep due to exhaustion so he could finish his work.  
Suddenly, his phone rang.  
"Hello?" he answered it in a tired manner as he yawned afterwards.  
On the other line was none other than GD. "Hyung! This is an emergency, I need you to do me a favor."  
Taken aback by the sound of Ji Yongs stressed out voice, he replied, "Ji Yong? What's going on?"

A few minutes passed and GD reached Teddy's studio.  
"Hyung! We need to save my daughter!"  
"OK Ji, calm down, tell me what's going on." The older man was trying to calm his friend down.  
GD sighed in frustration as he said, "Chaeri is gone and TaecYeon wants the deed to Asian Wave."  
" First, you do know where the deed is, right?" Teddy raised an eyebrow at his friend.  
"Yeah, I know where both of them are. Why?" GD looked at Teddy feeling confused.  
" OK, bring both of them with you and follow my lead."  
GD nodded his head and followed since there was no time to waste.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
@ Dara

As a very worried mother, Dara kept pacing back and forth in her room. She constantly was looking at her phone to see if there was any news or updates on Chaeri. She then screamed in frustration and sat down on her bed. She had to do something! Suddenly, an idea came into her mind to call her brother, Thunder. Lexxi, who was also worried about her family, left the room to make her own call as well. She wasn't going to sit back and let anything happen to her sister and her father. It was time to take matters into her own hands.  
"Hello?"  
"SangHyun- ah, where are you?" Dara said with a sniffle.  
"Noona? Are you ok? I'm out eating with the members," Thunder replied feeling worried after hearing his sisters crying voice.  
"Sanghyun-ah, Chaeri has been kidnapped and they say TaecYeon is behind it! But I don't know, I'm just so worried right now."  
Thunder then stopped eating and stepped out of the restaurant to continue talking with Dara. Lee Joon, who was sitting next to Thunder, overheard the conversation on the phone and went to talk to him.  
"Where did they take her to?""Lexxi says they are in Miami. But Ji yong already left to go find her..." Dara's voice trailed off.  
Thunder nodded his head in understanding and said, "Don't worry, noona. I got this covered. I'll go there and help Ji yong Hyung. Leave this to me!"  
"SangHyun-ah, please, be careful!"  
\- Call ends-  
\----------------------------------------------  
Chaeri  
"OK Chaeri- ssi, time for you to get ready! I know the groom is excited to see you," a familiar voice said as a woman entered the room."  
"G-Groom?" Chaeri was confused as to what was going on.  
"Yes! Today is a special day for you."  
The mysterious woman proceeded to make Chaeri into a bride.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

 

@ Lexxi

" Zico oppa, please pick up." Lexxi bit her bottom lip as she paced back and forth in her room.  
" Hello?" a deep voice said on the line.  
" Zico oppa! Something terrible has happened to Chaeri. She has been kidnapped and taken to Miami by Taecyeon. Please, we need to save my sister! I would go...but I'm not allowed to leave the house. Please oppa, can you go with my dad to save Chaeri?" Lexxi pleaded.  
"Don't worry, Jay and I got this covered. We'll save your sister and bring her back." Zico reassured Lexxi.  
"I trust you, oppa. Right now, I know my dad is at Asian Wave getting the deed. Taecyeon said to bring the deed of AsianWave if we want to see Chaeri again."

"Alright, me and Jay will go over there and meet with your dad now. Just stay safe, okay? I-I love you..." he mumbled the last part out.  
"You guys be careful too. Wait. What was that last thing you said?" Lexxi's cheeks felt hot and became red thinking if she heard it wrong. Did Zico say that he loves her?

"Uh, don't worry about it. I'll see you soon with your family safe and back in Seoul!"  
\- call ends-


	23. Chapter Twenty- Three - Saving Chaeri Pt.4

The journey to save Chaeri had started as all of the guys, including Lee Joon and Thunder, have made their way to Miami.

@ TaecYeon 

Near the back of the gardens stood a tall and handsome groom standing at the altar with the priest.  
"Is the bride ready?" the priest asked trying to break the silence.  
"Um..I'm not sure. Maybe we should give her few more minutes."  
"Sure. She must be a very special girl."  
"Yeah she is, but this is just business."  
A shocked look came across the elderly man's face.  
"Business? Don't you two love each other?"  
Taecyeon let out a sigh.  
"We used to but I let my dream get the best of me. We were happy back then until I had to leave her. She's got someone else that cares for her now...."  
The priest gave Taecyeon a pat on the back in an attempt to comfort him.  
"Are you still going to go through with this wedding? Even after knowing that? It just wouldn't seem right..." The priest tried to hint to Taecyeon that what he was doing wasn't right.  
Ignoring the priest's attempts, he said with a determined voice,"I have to. It's my mission for JYP, being an idol and all. Besides, business is business."  
________________________________________________________________  
@ Jae hwa

Disguised as the mysterious woman, she finally finished getting Chaeri ready for the ceremony.  
"TADA!! Wow you look amazing!" She gave the mirror to Chaeri to let her see how the transformation turned out.  
Jae hwa then looked at the clocked on the wall and quickly told Soo yun that she was finished on her walkie talkie and to tell JYP that the wedding was ready to go.   
"Okay! Let's go go go!" Although Chaeri did not want to go through with this wedding, she had no other choice. Hopelessly, she followed the woman out of the room and they both of proceeded towards the ceremony downstairs in the backyard garden.  
_______________________________________________________________  
Finally, the men had made it to their destination. Before setting out to find Chaeri, GD had to switch the versions of deeds in order to protect his daughter and the club.  
"So, which one of you is confident enough to protect this?" G-dragon held up a paper that was wrapped up like a diploma  
"I will protect it and I am confident that we'll safely get your daughter back." Jay came towards GD.  
"Okay, I believe you, only because you did, after all, save my daughter once. I trust that you'll be able to do it again." Jay nodded in affirmation. There was no way he would fail, especially since this was about Chaeri. Then, they began their mission to save her.  
________________________________________________________________  
@ Soo yun

At the backyard ceremony, Soo yun was making sure everything was set and ready for the wedding as JYP was just sitting there impatiently for the ceremony to start. There wasn't really anyone attending besides JYP and his henchmen. It was only booked to be a small private wedding ceremony anyway. JYP made sure there were a lot of guards securing the area for when GD would come with the deed to AsianWave. Honestly, JYP didn't really give a damn if Taecyeon married Chaeri. As long as he got the deed and ended YG, that was all that mattered at this point.  
"Oppa, I think we're ready enough to start." Soo yun hands Taecyeon the rings.  
"Thanks Soo yun. You've done a lot for me." Taecyeon gave her a sincere smile.   
"So, how will you be repaying me, sir? " she replied in a joking manner with her hand held out as if waiting to receive something.  
"Let's just get this over with." Taecyeon rolled his eyes at her immature behavior.  
The french doors of the back entrance to the mansion opened revealing the beautiful Chaeri.  
________________________________________________________________  
@ Wedding ceremony

The doors opened for them to see the bride and Jae hwa. Music began coming from the boom box that was behind Taecyeon. It started to play Chaeri's favorite song, "Only You" by 4Men.  
Chaeri was guided down the aisle, due to her barely seeing through the veil, with Jae hwa's help. After Chaeri made it to Taecyeon, Jae hwa and Soo yun both took their seats and the ceremony officially began.  
Taecyeon took a deep breath and put the veil over Chaeri's head to get a clear look at her.   
The priest proceeded. "Do you TaecYeon, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
"I do." Taecyeon replied immediately. He turned his head to look at JYP who had a satisfied smirk on his face. Finally, the plan was falling through.  
"And do you, Chaeri, take Taecyeon to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest turned to the young lady and asked.  
"I...I..." Chaeri stammered out as she looked down with tears in her eyes. She didn't want to marry Taecyeon, she didn't love him anymore.   
"Oh Chaeri." JYP said in a sing-song voice. The girl turned around to see two of JYP's henchmen holding weapons. She knew exactly what would happened if she didn't go through with this wedding. She then closed her eyes and thought of Jay. How she wished he was here to save her! But there was nothing she could do. If she didn't go through with this, she might die.   
"Chaeri." JYP gave her another stern look as if telling her she better answer quick.  
"I...I....D---  
"Not so fast! Chaeri isn't marrying anyone today." A voice interrupted the ceremony as a group of guys busted through the back manor doors.  
"Appa!" Chaeri called out in relief.  
JYP stood up from his seat and started clapping his hands as he chuckled darkly. An amused look spread across his face. "I knew something like that would happen, but that's why I've come prepared. Men! Take those guys out. I want none alive except for GD. We have unfinished business to take care of."


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four - Let's go home

"Not so fast! Chaeri isn't marrying anyone today." A voice interrupted the ceremony as a group of guys busted through the back manor doors.  
"Appa!" Chaeri called out in relief.  
JYP stood up from his seat and started clapping his hands as he chuckled darkly. An amused look spread across his face. "I knew something like that would happen, but that's why I've come prepared. Men! Take those guys out. I want none alive except for GD. We have unfinished business to take care of.  
While GD and the rest are fighting the henchmen. Jay fought his way through to get to Taecyeon.  
" looks like we meet again? Huh Jay?" Taecyeon walked closer to Jay.  
" Yeah well, I'm only here to save Chaeri from a jerk like you" as Jay threw the first punch causing Taec's lip to bleed.  
Taecyeon gave a smirk and tried to reciprocate the punch but, Jay quickly dodged it  
Chaeri struggled to be free as she was held back by Soo yun and Jae hwa watching the men fight.  
" Taecyeon stop it!" Fresh tears were falling down from Chaeri's eyes seeing the man loves getting beaten up.  
now, Jay was laying on the ground. Chaeri with all her strength finally got out the girls grasp and ran to Jay's side.  
" Oppa! are you alright?" Then JYP sneakily walked over and grabbed the girl, a gun was pointed at her head.  
" So Chaeri's appa what's it going to be? AsianWave or your precious daughter?". GD stopped fighting and put his fists down. He could see the fear in his daughter's eyes.  
" You want it? It's in Jay's pocket". JYP walked towards the slightly injured Jay and kneeled down to get the deed from his pocket.  
JYP chuckled darkly with the deed in hand and before him and his henchmen left, he said to G" Nice doing business with you".

______________________________________

@ JYP Office

"Even if the wedding failed I still got the deed!" JYP laughed darkly as he held the deed to Asian Wave in his hands.  
"Those fools! YG is over and I will be the superior one!" JYP opened up to the deed to read the contents to make sure everything was in order.  
His eyes widened in surprise as he stared at the document before him. "What the?" He dropped the paper on to the floor as he fell onto his knees.  
JYP's assistant rushed to his aid. "Sir! What's wrong?"  
"Damn them. After all this time, I'm the one who is the fool..." JYP whispered out as he stared at the fake deed angrily. He yelled in frustration as he pounded tore the false document apart.  
Hesitantly, the assistant suggested, "Um.. Sir?"  
"What?!" JYP screamed out angrily.  
"Um...maybe it's time to give this up?" You could hear the shakiness in his voice.  
JYP looked at his assistant with a glare, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath and opened his eyes again. He got up from the floor and went back to this desk and chair.  
"After all this time and planning, you want me to give up?" JYP sadly laughed at his failed efforts. All this hard work for absolutely nothing.  
"Um...Well, you could start by focusing on JYP HQ again..."  
"And what do you propose we do then."  
"I think we should tell G-Dragon to keep Asian Wave because JYP HQ will open it's own club. It will be a club that South Korea has never seen before! We have plans all set up for this to occur, we just need your approval. We will defeat YG with our own power this time, fair and square." There was a sour face on the CEO's face as he was listening to his assistant's ideas. After his assistant was finished talking, a smile crept up on his face.  
"Our own power, eh? Fine. Bring the plans onto my desk first thing in the morning tomorrow. I will look them over and then discuss the plans with the board of directors."  
"Of course, sir! I'll get right on that..." The assistant went to leave, but then stopped.  
"What now?" JYP asked as he massaged his forehead from the incoming headache he was getting from this unsuccessful day.  
"Well... you still have Lee Joon and his father to take care."  
JYP sighed. There was more work to take care of then originally thought. "Contact both of them to see when they are both available. Schedule a meeting time for both of them to come in and talk by the end of this week. But for now, leave me be."  
The assistant nodded and hurriedly left to get his tasks done.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Back In Korea

Chaeri is now reunited with her sister, Lexxi, her mom, Dara, and everyone at YG. They celebrated Chaeri's return happily. Of course both Jay and Zico were there too. GD couldn't have found his youngest daughter without them. So, he made a toast thanking them and gave both daughters his blessings to date the two men. Nighttime came and some of them were already drunk. It was time for Jay and Zico to head home. The sisters then walked them out to Jay's car.  
"Aww, do you guys have to leave?" Lexxi asked as she looked sadly at Zico.  
"Well, I have some stuff to finish up at the studio," Zico replied.  
"Yeah, I have a dance class in the morning till the afternoon. " Chaeri was sad for a moment and then happy because an idea popped into her head.  
"I understand. How about we meet at the amusement park tomorrow at 3:00pm?" Chaeri looked at her sister wondering if it was a good idea.  
Lexxi thought about it for a few minutes then smiled, "Yeah! We should definitely go. Are you guys in?"  
"I'm in." Jay gave a smile and a wink to Chaeri, which made her blush a little.  
"Yeah, me too. I wouldn't want Lexxi to feel lonely without my presence." Zico came closer to her and gave a kiss on her cheek. Lexxi giggled as a blush spread across her face from the kiss.  
Jay walked over to Chaeri and the distance between them grew smaller. Then, Jay gave a goodnight kiss on Chaeri's forehead.  
The boys got into the car and drove away leaving the Kwon sisters excited and their hearts fluttering just thinking of tomorrow's date.


	25. Chapter Twenty- Five - Happily ever after debut

@ JYP Office

"Sir, Lee Joon- ssi and Soo yun are here." The assistant informed both the CEO and Lee Joon's father.  
"Okay, send them in."

The couple walked in and politely bowed to the two men.  
"Appa, have you been well?' Lee Joon asked his father. JYP cleared his throat as he excused himself so they could talk.  
"Yes. Wow! Soo yun-ah, you've gotten prettier than the last time I saw you."  
"Thank you," Soo yun smiled at her father-in-law.  
"Anyways, I have decided to give Soo yun a chance." Soo yun perked up from hearing her husband say this.  
"Really? What about Kwon Lexxi? From what I recall, you're still in love with the girl."  
Lee Joon gave a sad smile as he said, "Lexxi and I already got some closure a long time ago."  
Lee Joon's dad smiled proudly at his son as he patted his shoulder, "You've worked hard, my son."  
"Abeonim, this time, we're going to start over. So, please cheer us on!" Soo yun grabbed Lee Joon's hand and smiled. Lee Joon held her hand and smiled back.  
Lee Joon's father chuckled at his daughter-in-law. " Arasso. Lee Joon, Soo yun, hwaiting!' The old man pumped up his fist.  
All three of them were smiling and laughing and remembering their childhood days until Soo yun's phone rang. Soo yun excused herself to answer it.

Soo yun  
Yeoboseyo?

Jae hwa  
Unnie? Where are you? I'm at the Namsan tower with Taec oppa waiting for you guys.

Soo yun  
Really? I'm still at the company talking with my father-in-law. Sorry, we'll be there soon.

Jae hwa  
It's ok, unnie, take your time.

Soo yun  
Thanks see you guys soon.

-Call end-

After the phone call, Soo yun came back and reminded Lee Joon of their double date with Taecyeon and Jae hwa at the Namsan tower.  
The couple bid the old man goodbye.  
"Son, you can take over my company when you're ready. For now, I want you to do what makes you happy." A wide smile appeared across Lee Joon's face. He walked over to his dad and gave him a hug.

____________________________________

@ Lotte World

The sun slowly and beautifully started to set as the couple watched the pretty view in front of them from the air balloon ride inside the amusement park. After the ride was over, Zico and Lexxi got off and started talking.  
"Ahh...the sun is so pretty, isn't it, oppa?"  
Zico thought to himself, 'I love it when she calls me, oppa.'  
"Oppa, what are you thinking of?" Lexxi turned to look at Zico.  
"I'm thinking that I'm happy that you're here by my side, but also I feel sorry towards you."  
"Why do feel sorry for me? It's enough for me that you're here and you even helped my dad find Chaeri!" Lexxi brought Zico's hand towards her and placed it on her heart while giving him a smile.  
"Lexxi there's something I want to ask you..." Zico took Lexxi's hand and they sat down at the nearest bench.  
"Okay oppa, what is it?"  
"What do you think about me? Or us?" Zico asked, nervously playing with the heart shaped lollipop in his pocket that he bought before coming to the amusement park.  
Lexxi sat a little bit closer to Zico and laid her head on his shoulder.  
"I think that I'm ready to be in a relationship again. Thanks to you, I found a way to love again since Lee Joon." Zico happily pulled out the lollipop and gave it to his now girlfriend.  
"I promise you that my heart is, and always will be, yours." The couple looked lovingly into each others eyes before they came closer to share a sweet kiss.  
______________________________________  
A cold breeze filled the night air as Chaeri and Jay walked around Lotte World. Since it was nightfall, the amusement park lit up with pretty colorful lights. Somehow, they got separated.  
Jay thought to himself, 'Aw man! Where did she go?'  
Jay then felt someone tap him on the back.  
"OPPA! I bought us cotton candy!" Giving Jay a cutesy smile, she held up the sweet treat.  
"Yah! Don't you know how worried I was? I thought some kidnapper took you away again!" He scolded Chaeri, but once he saw the cotton candy in her hand he softened up.  
"Oppa, I'm sorry. I won't do it again."  
"It's ok, but next time we'll go buy the cotton candy together...Arasso?" Jay smiled as he brought Chaeri close to his embrace. Jay also wrapped his jacket around Chaeri's shoulders to keep her warm.  
"Arasso...Let's go, the fireworks are going start!" Chaeri laughed as she pulled Jay's hands towards the castle where the fireworks were being held.  
"Wait! Chaeri-ssi, there's something I want to ask you." Once the two found good seats to watch the fireworks, Jay gathered his courage to finally ask Chaeri to be his.  
"Sure. What is it?"  
"Kwon Chaeri, will you make me the happiest man here and be my girlfriend? " Chaeri was shocked and didn't know what to say till she heard a crowd behind them chanting,"Say Yes!" At that moment, Jay took out a cute blue mouse-eared headband from a small plastic bag.  
"Jay I..." Chaeri smiled as she looked around her surroundings and saw her sister and Zico waving to them.  
"Yes, I will be your girlfriend." A big smile spread across Jay's face. He then put the headband on Chaeri's head and picked her up and spun her around.  
In the sky, there was pretty colorful fireworks lighting up the night sky, ending the couples perfect date.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
One Month Later at Asian Wave

The day finally came. The day where both Lexxi and Chaeri's dreams come true.  
A nervous Chaeri was peeping through the curtains to see that there was a big audience. Her heart was beating like crazy and her knees were shaking.  
"That's a big audience." The frightened girl turned around to see the owner of the voice.  
"O-oh, Appa, it's just you."  
"Why? Were you expecting your boyfriend?" GD teased his youngest daughter. Chaeri playfully hit her dad on the arm.  
"Ow! That hurt! Yeobo, Chaeri hit me!" GD pretended to whine like a little kid. Chaeri's nerves had calmed down, thanks to her dad.  
"Anyways, you'll do great! I promise. You and your sister worked really hard for this."  
"Thank you, appa. That means a lot to me." Chaeri hugged her dad.  
Lexxi then came and told Chaeri that they had to get on stage now.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
A few hours later, after the concert ended, it turned out to be a huge success. The girls were congratulated by many artists from YG and others in the music and fashion industry. Then, both Jay and Zico came backstage to see their girlfriends.  
"These are for you." Both men held in their hands a pretty bouquet of flowers. The sisters happily accepted the flowers as they smiled at their loved ones. In return, they gave them a kiss, which made the boys blush but they tried to keep their cool. The two couples then separated to go on their dates.  
Dara saw the whole sweet moment and sighed as her husband came over to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Our daughters are all grown up now." Tears were starting to fall from Dara's eyes.  
"Yeobo. Don't cry. It's ok, we still have Gaho and Jolie to baby." Ji yong tried to cheer up his wife. It worked as she was laughing through her tears. Ji yong wiped his wife's eyes with his sleeves.  
"Now then, can I have a date with my wife?" Dara nodded and linked her arm with her husband's as they left the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story & I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
